


Same Place

by Lune3



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Minor Violence, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Painting, Public Sex, Rimming, Strip Tease, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune3/pseuds/Lune3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Noiz wanted was to sign up for activities in the community. He didn't expect to meet a blue-haired model whose best friend was the hairdresser down the street.</p>
<p>But when he did, he kept coming back for more. </p>
<p>(It started with a place. And it ended with so much more than that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Self-beta'd so apologies for mistakes and tags may change with updates. I'll be updating as regularly as possible but here's chapter 1 - it all starts from here.

It was about time he did something fun. Well, that’s what his brother had told him anyway. When Noiz had protested that Rhyme was entertaining in a clearly disinterested tone, he’d been dismissed and handed a leaflet about a workshop going on near his house.

His brother rarely visited lately because of his tough work regime. Since they’d finally been able to stay in contact, Noiz found that he needed his brother in his life sometimes. He was like the piece of a family that Noiz never had. He found his brother to be someone he could tolerate, and someone that he didn’t want to disappoint because he was the figure in Noiz’s life he’d only just come to have.

So when he was offered a chance to do something more mature, more worthwhile, he was promised, Noiz found himself unable to say no. In fact, he hadn’t said anything, walking off with his hands in his pockets without so much as a goodbye.

He’d picked some fights on the way home too. Noiz liked to get into people’s minds, to find out what made them tick and take advantage of that for his own amusement. It gave him something to do, something to spend his time on.

To Noiz, he didn’t feel alive. He just _existed._ There was nothing he looked forward to, and nothing he regarded as important. Eating was just taking in the necessary nutrients his body needed, talking was just to create communications for information sources. Nothing more.

But he’d been given a chance to do something that would be safer than roaming the streets in search of real competition. And it was only once a week – he could turn up, stay for a short time and then never come back.

Then he could go back to the life he’d become accustomed to.

Noiz didn’t care to read the name of the place. It turned out it was literally just down the street, and it was small. The windows had posters stuck on them, inviting musicians, artists and any other talents to come and join, or just hang out for a while.

Noiz didn’t think himself special in any way. He’d never been defeated, but that was because everyone was just _weak,_ useless. He saw no benefit in anything but a give-and-take interaction. He’d be paid for his sources, and that was it.

However, the window also stated that there were computers available, hooked to Wi-Fi and other shit he could get his hands on. It was that incentive that made him push open the glass doors.

The place seemed humid. The air he breathed felt dully warm, just barely there. He had to wait at the doors, watching some little girls in ballet outfits follow their dancing instructor, he presumed, into a room labelled ‘performing arts’.

There was a small corridor branching off into different rooms. He realised that people of all ages came here. Even the elderly joined and were in the café area at tables, leisurely stirring their drinks.

He looked at the paper on the reception desk. He had to register. Uncaring and not interested in that kind of stuff, he turned to leave. He was stopped by the lady at the desk who had apparently finished sorting out the family that was in line before him.

“Sorry you had to wait so long, sir. Would you take a seat?” She smiled, looking very much like a mother and so unlike the pompous women he was used to at desks that stuck their nose up as if they were superior to the scum of human kind. Her eyes had aged and she seemed like she’d been working here for years.

“I’m not interested in signing up.” He put his hands in his pockets, turning his head.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to do anything like that. We just write down a name like an attendance record to ensure that if there is a fire, we can evacuate everyone safely, especially the children. Anyone can come, even just one time. We don’t charge anything here but donation fees to run the equipment.”

It seemed that the place was like a family centre, and that it was donated to regularly.

Noiz stopped, remembering his reason for coming here in the first place and knowing that he’d look like a moron if he turned and dismissed it. The lady was still smiling, and he didn’t care as to why or what she’d get by acting like that. But he couldn’t deny that the environment was…welcoming. He’d call it that, at least.

“Fine, whatever.”

She brightened up. “You’ve never come here before, right? Were you referred?”

“Got this leaflet.” He pulled it out of his pocket, looking out of the window at cyclists going by with disinterest. The woman nodded and passed it back to him. Not sure what to do with it, he stuffed it back in his pocket.

“What areas are you interested in? We have a list, but I can recommend you our main themes. There’s ‘performing arts’, right there. We have ‘sport’ down the hall. ‘Play and leisure’ for community building and if you want to grab something to eat. We do charge for requests on dining, but only a small amount to keep the place running. Of course, that’s optional.”

“Computers.”

“Sorry?”

“Computers.” He repeated with no elaboration.

She nodded, gesturing for him to just write his name on the register for safety purposes, almost like signing into a school. He wrote ‘Noiz’ aimlessly. She typed into her computer to the side, checking available rooms and workshops.

“We have facilities for ICT that are independent. I’m guessing that’s what you were looking for?”

Noiz said nothing.

“The time is fine, but unfortunately, there was an accident in the art room, so some people might be in there working on projects. They won’t bother you, though. If you’re okay with that…”

Noiz agreed, still blank, and she redirected him down the hall. He followed the doors towards a room that, as expected, just had ‘tech’ on it.

Thinking about whether or not he should just leave or get it over with, he pushed the door open.

 

It was a shame that the art department was wrecked, but there wasn’t much Aoba could do about it. They’d be borrowing the ICT room to finish their painting. Koujaku hadn’t let Aoba see it yet, but so far, he thought it would be one of their best works yet.

They signed in at the reception and went to the back. “Aoba!”

He turned his head to see Koujaku bringing in the stuff from the demolished art room.

“We’re gonna need the sofa! Help me over here!”

“Right.” He grinned, heading over to help Koujaku lift the comfortable piece of furniture, a child running past helping them hold the door open so they could get it inside. Aoba patted the girl’s head with a smile and Koujaku positioned it where the sunlight would hit it best.

“Thanks. Will we need anything else?”

Aoba thought, crossing his arms and untying its hair from where it was bunched up in a ponytail on his head. “You got your canvas?”

“Yeah, paint and everything prepared. Now I just need _you_ to go get changed.”

“Got it.” Aoba punched Koujaku’s arm playfully and went to the other room to go sort out his attire.

Koujaku had been Aoba’s best friend since he could barely talk. He was still Aoba’s hero now and between his hairdressing shifts, they’d always come to the workshops to do art stuff. When Koujaku couldn’t make it, Aoba loved to hang out with the musicians, as music was his next best thing to do.

It was a little embarrassing, but it was work, and their relationship wouldn’t break because of something like a little intimacy.

Aoba was working as Koujaku’s model. Koujaku’s fingers always made delicate work. Be it with hair, or even holding a paintbrush, he treated his work with all seriousness and was extremely good at what he did. It was impressive, and endearing. Aoba couldn’t have asked for any other companion.

Being his best friend meant they’d shared many things together, like their pasts and futures. Aoba was usually quite a confident person. He did get embarrassed rather than shy, but when it came to paintings, he was focused and his state of mind would instantly relax.

He locked the door just in case one of the children went on a roam around the building and walked in on him changing. He folded his clothes and reached for his kimono already placed on the rack.

Aoba modelled almost completely nude for Koujaku.

He’d wear the soft material of a white-adorned kimono that would wrap around his body. He wore underwear, but the way in which the painting was done meant that the kimono would be placed so it just covered his private places, and fell around everywhere else.

The theme was pretty sensual, but it was a painting. Aoba liked to think of it like that scene in Titanic, but without all the emotional stuff.

He came out, and sat on the sofa while Koujaku did his hair. He didn’t trust anyone but him with his hair, and although it was mostly unpleasant, it was safer than him doing it himself. It didn’t hurt as much and Koujaku was extremely gentle with his comb, so Aoba entrusted it to him.

It had a pleasant calming effect, being painted. Aoba worked as a model full-time, but in a home-like environment like this, he felt like he could just completely relax all the tension in his body, breathe in air softly and close his eyes if Koujaku said he was done with that part.

He wondered if Granny would make him her trademark donuts later, and if Koujaku might stop over for a snack before he did his other job. Thinking all these things made him happy and content.

“Good to go?”

Koujaku smiled. “Ready whenever you are.”

 

The first thing Noiz noticed when he entered the room was that it was already occupied, as he’d been told. The second thing that occurred to him was that there were loads of computers to mess around with. He went to them, paying no attention to the others in the room.

Noiz found that technology was his forte. He’d been good with coils, but wiring and everything else just clicked with him. It enabled him to use modern means to gather information that would not only give him the upper-hand but also something to do when he wasn’t out on the streets.

The models weren’t the newest kind, but they were good enough to serve their purpose.

He found himself logging in and immersing himself in doing his own thing. It was better to keep to himself. It meant avoiding useless small talk and awkward looks from other people.

When he found himself getting bored of waiting for the login screen to load, he looked up at the two, he noted, on the other side of the space. There was some guy with black hair covering his eye and dressed in red, traditional Japanese garments that contrasted with his casual jeans. He was watching the other person in the room carefully, moving his hands to paint the slopes of their body.

Noiz’s eyes traced the other.

He had blue hair – that was the first thing he noticed.

He looked more feminine than the other guy; he was dressed in white and red. His skin was revealed, and Noiz found himself staring for a moment, trying to work out what made them tick, what would piss them off the most.

The old man looked like he was head over heels for his princess or something, with those transfixed eyes and all. Noiz realised he’d found something entertaining to do to keep him amused.

“Oi. Old man.”

Both turned their attention to him. He let one side of his mouth smirk arrogantly. The guy must’ve had quite the temper, because he could almost see the vein ticking at his head.

“Who’re you calling an old man, brat?”

His eyes flicked with anticipation. “You. What, are you stupid?”

“The fuck is your problem, you little shit?”

“Koujaku!” The blue-haired guy reprimanded. “Drop it already.”

“What? You need your girl to stand up for you?”

“Don’t fucking talk to Aoba like that!”

So they were called ‘Aoba’ and ‘Koujaku’, huh?

Koujaku grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. He was taller than him but not stronger. Noiz spat in his face. “I guess I interrupted your flirting. Pervert.”

“You-”

Aoba straightened up his clothes, wrapping his kimono around himself, and went to stop the fight. Not before Koujaku landed a punch right in his face. Noiz made it a point and returned the punch in Koujaku’s gut. This made him growl and slam Noiz harder against the wall.

“Koujaku! Calm down, now!”

Somehow, Koujaku managed to elbow his blue-haired friend in the cheek. Noiz was sure that’d leave a bruise on his skin, but there was something about that voice that made Koujaku stop.

“Aoba, sorry-”

“Don’t act like you’re sorry, you prick! Calm down, go outside and clean yourself up!”

Koujaku went out the door, probably feeling pretty stupid. And when that pointed gaze was directed at Noiz, it made him more than uncomfortable.

“Geez, you stupid brat. Stop picking fights where they’re not wanted. Look what you’ve done.”

He said nothing, still feeling smug. He’d got that old man good.

He saw a hand on his cheek, where the kimono guy got an attack in. Aoba was close. Enough so that his eyes were directly on the pale column of his neck, where his hair fell around his face. His kimono slid down his body slightly, revealing the dusted colour of his shoulder.

He was kind of… _hot._

He’d been knocked right in the face. They probably all had matching cheek bruises now. Talking of that…

Noiz slapped the hand away from his injury.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

He pushed past Aoba and out of the door, ignoring the signing out sheet and the people looking at him as he left.

He could have some fun messing with that Koujaku’s head. Getting them both riled up, maybe his weekdays would be less boring from now on. Maybe his brother was right, after all.

And, Aoba had a nice ass.


	2. I Don't Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that for a next-day update! *Puts on sunglasses* I'm planning on updating as frequently as possible. Hopefully daily (I don't know what I'm setting myself up for here but I'm loving it). If I don't get around to updating tomorrow, Merry Christmas!

“Sorry again, Aoba. I’ll make it up to you.” Koujaku was apologising, looking like he’d bend in half with his gratitude. “Tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, I said it’s fine. It can’t be helped, right?”

“Thanks, Aoba.”

Aoba rolled his eyes with a small wave goodbye and headed to the activity centre by himself. Koujaku had a tight schedule today, between his shifts and whatever else he had going on. Sometimes, Aoba liked the breaks from modelling; they gave him time to relax.

Being a part-time professional model was hard work, but being an artist’s model was so much more fun. Sometimes, Koujaku was busy, and sometimes _he_ was, but they’d make time tomorrow, so there wasn’t a loss on either end. The painting would be done soon.

He passed the people on the streets, wading his way to Rhythm. He didn’t know why it was called that, but he shrugged it off, pushing open the glass doors and signing in as usual, the woman at the desk nodding to him in greeting.

He found the tech door and knocked, just in case it was occupied by art students, or anyone for that matter, but didn’t get a reply. He went inside.

That kid was sitting there, tapping away at whatever he was doing. Aoba excused himself, not even given a look of recognition, and he found himself getting annoyed. That brat had caused a fight yesterday, stormed out and was now blatantly ignoring him and his purple cheek.

Kid had some nerve.

He slumped down on the other side of the room, putting his headphones on and relaxing. The beat of the music lulled into his mind, and he found himself being washed away by it, like nothing else mattered.

Until he felt eyes burning into his back.

Aoba thought of himself as a tolerant person. He’d put up with kids that liked to cause all kinds of trouble. He’d put up with Koujaku and his sheepish ways, he’d put up with Granny’s smacks for coming home late. But there were some things that snapped the elastic band that was his patience.

“ _What?”_

He ground out, keeping as calm as possible. He was _a responsible. Adult._

The kid ignored him and his face went back to the monitor. Aoba paid him no mind and reached into his pockets for the waffles Granny had prepared for him as breakfast. Aoba had said that waffles weren’t supposed to be eaten for breakfast, but she’d scolded that he’d completely skip the meal entirely if she gave him anything else. Aoba hadn’t disputed because it was true. Mostly.

“Oi.”

His eyes shot to the other in the room.

“What’s that?”

“Huh?” The undignified response left his mouth.

“That.” The kid pointed his chin in the direction of the food in Aoba’s hand.

Aoba raised his eyebrow. Was he messing with him or something? Kids these days liked to tease, didn’t they? He didn’t know what to say really. “Waffles. What? Have you never heard of them or something?”

“No.”

Well, that was…new.

“Do you want to try it?”

“Not really.”

Aoba found that kind of… _cute._ The kid was looking indifferent as usual, but Aoba had a feeling that he did want to try it, more than he was letting on. He got up and tiptoed towards him, sitting next to him cross-legged.

“Here.” He held out a waffle. Noiz looked at him.

“What’s the catch?”

“ _Huh?”_ Aoba found that around this kid, his vocabulary was reduced to nothing but ineloquent syllables. “I’m giving you this.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I don’t want anything! I’m just offering you food because you’ve never tried it. But if you don’t want it, then fine, I’ll eat it then.”

Aoba let out a ‘hmph’ and took a bite of the waffle. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn’t help it. He was about to eat another piece, when the kid leaned forward and bit into it. The close proximity made Aoba blush a little as he watched him devour his waffle.

“It’s good, right?” He grinned.

“Not really.”

Then he was back to looking at his monitor again. Aoba had to admit, he kind of liked this kid. Come to think of it…

“What’s your name?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“Well, I’m sure you know mine already. And I gave you my food, so it’s a fair transaction, right?”

Aoba was about to give up at his silence, shifting to the side and watching the computer screen too, but then he heard a grumble. “…Noiz.”

“Noiz.” He tried. It sounded familiar on his tongue, but he didn’t elaborate and Aoba didn’t ask. At least he had something to refer to him by other than ‘the kid’ or ‘the brat’. However, Noiz was surely younger than him by a few years, and most definitely a brat.

“-Your boyfriend.”

“What?!”

“I’m asking where your boyfriend is.”

Aoba’s cheeks heated up, face boiling into a shade of red. “ _Excuse me_?! Koujaku’s my friend!” He found his words tripping over themselves in an attempt to defend them.

“Really?” Noiz still continued to look ahead. “With benefits?”

“No! He’s my friend, and that’s it!” He felt really embarrassed and annoyed and the brat wasn’t cute at all!

Noiz didn’t look like he believed him, but Aoba just crossed his arms in frustration and stuck his tongue out at no one in particular. Noiz also didn’t look like he wanted to talk any further than that, so Aoba didn’t say anything. He did, however, find himself looking at the ugly marks on Noiz’s face. Koujaku had punched him pretty hard, and Aoba would say that was uncalled for.

For as long as he could remember, Koujaku was gentle, but also quick to explode. Aoba had been on the receiving end of his temper a few times, and it wasn’t pretty, and Koujaku didn’t forgive himself for making Aoba actually cry. It took a lot to get him that emotional, but some things hurt more than punches.

From looking at Noiz, he didn’t seem to get that yet.

“…Hey…why did you start that fight with him yesterday?”

“Felt like it.” Noiz answered as if it was an obligation and nothing else, and Aoba pouted. He wanted to at least get something out of him. Anything. Why? He didn’t know.

“You’re new here, right?” He asked, tucking his leg underneath himself and brushing his hair to the side. “Want me to show you around?”

“If I’m only going to be here, why should I bother looking at other places?”

“Because you can try other free food in the café, too.”

Noiz finally turned off the computer, turning to him. Aoba suddenly felt more aware of himself, with all the attention on him. His work meant that he was looked at by many other people, but with Noiz staring at him, trying to figure out what made him work, decoding his thoughts, it was personal, and it made him just _aware._

“Why do you feel the need to talk to me?”

Aoba thought. “Hmmm, well, to put it in your terms, I’m benefitting because it’s more interesting to talk to you than to sit by myself.”

Noiz seemed to only get it then. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“I’ll come.”

Aoba grinned and got up, dusting himself off. “Follow me then.”

 

Aoba brought Noiz to the café first, picking up a selection of food, more than he can carry (avoiding the stares he got for doing so) and brought them to the table Noiz was sat at inconspicuously. He had his feet on Aoba’s chair. Annoyed, Aoba knocked them off and took his seat.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Aoba asked, munching on breakfast varieties, indicating for Noiz to take what he wanted. Begrudgingly, he reached for anything and put it in his mouth, looking out of the window with a bored expression on his face. Trying again, Aoba gestured to himself. “I’m a model.”

“Do you always model nude and then pick up strangers and take them on dates?”

Aoba’s face once again became red, and he looked away, then back at Noiz angrily. “Listen, kid. I don’t know what’s up with you, but I don’t know you and you don’t know me. I’m trying to get along with you. And you’re treating me like shit, okay? No, I don’t do that kind of modelling. And I’m only trying to be friends with you, nothing else. So stop being an asshole.”

Noiz closed his mouth. So Aoba wasn’t just a pretty face. He put him in his place, and it made Noiz want to aggravate him more, fight with him. Aoba seemed to have a strong sense of reason and control, because anyone else he took advantage of like this would have hit him and been done with him like that.

He smirked.

“Whatever.”

Aoba seemed to take his answer as a sign he’d listened to what he had to say and got up, pushing his chair in and throwing away his wrappers.

“Oi. You dropped this.”

Noiz was holding his wrapper. Aoba thought common sense would be that he’d throw it away for him. Instead he gave it back to him for him to throw away.

What a weird kid.

On the way to the other departments, Aoba decided to ask Noiz. “Hey, doesn’t your face hurt? It looks bad.”

“It’s nothing.”

Aoba shrugged and looked ahead. “Let’s go to the animal pen. Some pets are allowed here, so they’re kept in one place and looked after until it’s time to leave.”

Noiz followed him, noting their difference in height. Aoba was built so different from him, even though they were both guys. And his taste in fashion was both amusing and a sight. Noiz had only seen him in his modelling clothes yesterday, so it was an interesting change. He looked casual.

“-Pay attention. Be quiet, we’re here.”

Aoba pushed the door open and closed it behind them. Noiz’s eyes faltered for a moment, looking at all of the small animals on the matt. “I have a Pomeranian at home called Ren. Sometimes I leave him here with the other pets.”

“Usagimodoki.”

“Huh? Usagi? The rabbit?”

Aoba noticed Noiz looking at the two bunnies in the pen, beside a mini hutch probably supplied by their owners. His eyes were fixated on the little rabbit, jittering and breathing through its nose.

“ _Eeeh?_ You like rabbits?” Aoba smiled knowingly, eyes mischievous.

“Not particularly.”

“Oh, but you do, don’t you?”

Noiz turned his head and went to leave, Aoba hurriedly getting up from where he was leaning and scrambling to follow him. He hadn’t noticed that being with Noiz was actually pretty… _fun._ It was so much better than being alone, and he hadn’t even thought of anything he had to worry about while he was focused on keeping an eye on the brat.

“Wait, Noiz. Come to think of it, why do you come here just to use the computers? Don’t you have one at home?”

Noiz’s hands were back in his pockets.

“No reason.”

 

After being led around by Aoba for some time, Noiz ended up back in the tech room, sitting on the floor with a bag of crisps in hand, despite Aoba being shocked when he’d told him about his apparently ‘terrible diet’. Aoba looked exasperated, leaning back on the sofa from where he was sat on the floor.

He really was…pretty. Noiz didn’t feel anything but the thought that yeah, Aoba looked nice. He saw no benefit in a thought like that, but it was just an idea that passed. Today had been the same as always really. He hadn’t done anything special, but it was worth being outside. His room was quiet. It was quiet here too, but not the kind of quiet that was suffocating. Just _tranquil._

Noiz didn’t mind it.

He wouldn’t mind coming tomorrow either, or maybe the day after.

“Hey-”

They were both roused by the sound of Aoba’s phone ringing, a tune typical of him, and Aoba told him to wait a minute with a pointed expression that clearly read ‘do anything and you’re dead’. He checked the caller ID and then pressed the ‘answer’ button.

The voice on the other end made Noiz wonder who Aoba was talking to. Noiz watched as Aoba’s face became softer, an emotion he couldn’t identify. The unfamiliar affection in his voice that he’d heard now and then from other people towards their family. He looked happy.

“Hi to you too, Koujaku. No, I keep telling you, it’s fine, geez-”

For some reason, he wanted that smile to be directed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for this *sunglasses are still on*. I'm not gonna give up on this, keep me motivated here!


	3. If I Told You Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought I'd be able to update yesterday, only to come down with some kind of flu. I'm fighting! The support keeps me writing more than you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the different turn it's taking, I loved writing this one.

It seemed like Koujaku wouldn’t be coming in tomorrow either. The disappointment on Aoba’s face was proof enough of that. His smile dropped, and his voice softened to an unsatisfied sigh. The call ended with a huff, and Aoba slipped his phone back into its place, muttering about assholes and their priorities. Noiz turned away, slouching unconcernedly. He munched on the last of his crisps, blank look unmoving ahead of him.

Aoba noticed his silence. In the light, he could really see how young Noiz was. His eyebrows were permanently pulled into a scowl, and he didn’t even realise it. Feeling playful, Aoba got up on his knees and sauntered over him. He tucked his hair behind his ear and cheekily grinned.

“Look at that sourpuss face!” He laughed, moving closer and then grabbing Noiz’s eyebrows with his fingers. The frown deepened to annoyance, and that only served to make him laugh harder. He stretched Noiz’s brows apart, flattening them out and making him more than unamused.

Noiz found that Aoba’s laugh was endearing. He hadn’t heard him properly act freely since they’d met, and hearing him like this was…refreshing. He didn’t mind it at all.

“You’ve got piercings everywhere…” Aoba was really close, looking at the silver metal in fascination. “Stick out your tongue…” Noiz just opened his mouth a little, surprised when Aoba grabbed it and pulled it out. “Woah! Doesn’t that hurt?”

And for the faintest moment, he felt it. It was barely there, but he could feel the pressure on his tongue, the slight dig of Aoba’s nails. It was dull, a fleeting sensation, but it lingered in his mouth. It left a complex emotion in its wake.

He didn’t know why he let the words pass his mouth. Why he gave away this kind of personal information to someone he’d only just met. But he couldn’t stop the words from leaving him. It was like a volcano erupting suddenly breaking out.

“I can’t feel anything.”

Aoba stopped, looking down at him from where he was perched, examining the piercings. “What…?”

Noiz didn’t want to elaborate, and Aoba knew when not to pry. He’d heard it the first time, and something pained him knowing that. It was something he’d had in the back of his mind. Noiz hadn’t flinched at the cold touch of his fingers from the air outside when he’d examined his bruise the other day, only pushing him away when it pissed him off.

It was surreal, and it hurt.

While Noiz had no feeling, Aoba had extra sensation that he didn’t want in his hair. He felt hatred at that fact.

It was quiet between them. Noiz had the desire to get up and leave, but Aoba was sitting, looking almost sad. He acted on impulse, the raw _want_ to fix his mistake. He saw Aoba’s eyelashes rise, eyes widening and face becoming dark red.

He kissed him.

Aoba sputtered like a fish out of water, mouth flailing. Noiz got up, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out. Aoba heard the door close before the sound of his words met his ears. “See you.”

He didn’t quite know what to do.

The next time Noiz turned up at Rhythm, Aoba didn’t come. He guessed he’d done something that scared him off, and then went back to doing what he’d normally do, alone. It really was quiet without him around – he was a noisy person. He’d normally think of him as a nuisance. But for some reason, he wanted to tease him more; he wanted to see his happy face.

 

Aoba had another job this week. He was called in to do a shoot on winter wear. Since Koujaku wouldn’t be in today either, he didn’t mind, and he wasn’t sure how to face Noiz as well. It would probably be really awkward.

Why the hell had Noiz kissed him, anyway? Whenever he thought about it, his mind went blank for answers and his face felt like it was being roasted. It was so embarrassing, he wanted to smack that brat upside the head.

“Aoba! Pay attention! Over here!”

Mentally grumbling, he put on his work face, steeled his emotions and lowered his eyelids. With all seriousness, he looked at the cameras, the lights, the people, knowing that he wouldn’t let his personal life affect his business.

 

“Oi.” Noiz called. “Oi, Aoba.”

Koujaku felt that vein ticking on his head again. He was in the middle of painting Aoba’s feet, and here that stupid brat was, making comments insistently in that deadpan voice. He worked his brush, dusting the colours onto his canvas and focusing on the model before him.

“Oi. Aoba. Aoba. Oi.”

Koujaku ground his teeth together, his patience coming to its end. “I think we’re done for today, Aoba.” He forced out with a smile at his friend. Aoba agreed with a small chuckle behind his hand and went to get dressed. Koujaku hoisted up his painting to leave to dry for now and then patted Aoba goodbye and went to his second job.

“Oi. Oi, Aoba.”

Aoba turned, death in his glare, and looked at the brat that had been trying to get his attention since they’d started painting. “ _What_ do you _want?”_

“There’s a piece of fluff in your hair.”

_Seriously?!_ Aoba breathed out to calm himself. The kid was starting to get seriously cheeky by now. After all this time, he thought he’d never see the day Noiz would pester him for hours to tell him that he had something in his hair.

“Why do you keep getting on Koujaku’s nerves anyway?” He sighed, fixing his socks.

He looked up to see Noiz leaning back casually, shrugging.

“I’m serious, Noiz. You’re going to get yourself hurt.”

“It doesn’t matter, I can’t feel it anyway. Why should you care?”

It stung. Aoba felt it, and it really did hurt. All of the words Noiz had just said, they were cruel. He wanted to hit Noiz, punch and kick him. He felt like crying. Like shouting at him, throwing a tantrum. He _felt._

“It matters, Noiz. More than you know. I can feel it – it hurts me. If you get hurt, if Koujaku gets hurt, it makes me upset, Noiz. I care because you’re both important to me. Koujaku because I’ve known him since I was a child, and you because even though we’ve only been together for a short time, you’re my friend.”

Noiz furrowed his brows. “I don’t understand. I haven’t given you anything, and you’re still spouting crap about caring about me.” He narrowed his eyes. “Or…you _do_ want something.”

“Huh?”

“It’s this, isn’t it?” And Noiz kissed him again. This time, Aoba was mortified by Noiz’s words and forced him away, covering his mouth. “You want me to fuck you.”

“It’s not!” He screamed in protest.

“Then why else?” Noiz pushed him to the wall, hands slamming on either side of his head. “Why should _you_ care about me? No one else gives a fuck. My own parents don’t. Yet here you are, telling me that you don’t want to see me hurt. What is _it_?”

Hearing Noiz say that his parents didn’t care hit him home. He didn’t know why, but his arms moved on their own volition, pulling Noiz’s head to his chest. “I’ll show you, Noiz.” His voice suddenly became almost broken, soft. “What it means to care, to feel. To hurt. The world isn’t what you think it is.

“Humans are dirty, they take what they can and give to get what they want. I’m the same. Why should anyone be an exception?”

“It’s not true, Noiz.” Aoba continued to hold his head tightly. “Listen to your elders for once.”

“You’re not that much older than me.”

And Aoba laughed, a quiet sound that resounded against Noiz’s head. He found himself listening, eyes shutting at the small vibration, the sweetness in his voice. He wanted to hear it again. He couldn’t find the words. “Shut it, brat.”

It felt warm.

 

And Aoba did show him things. The first thing he did was give Noiz his phone number with a stubborn look on his face and a slight blush. Noiz had taken his number with a note of Aoba’s sunny disposition. He led people on his emotional rollercoaster, pulling them in all different directions. He’d never met anyone like Aoba. He’d only interacted with others for information, for Rhyme. It was different, he felt curious. What exactly did Aoba hope to get from him?

He wanted to know.

So Aoba took him out. He’d teased him, about it being a date. And Aoba had hit him and told him that if he harassed him, he’d perform a roundhouse kick on him. He dared Aoba to do it, and was told to watch himself, or he’d end up in his grave.

It was a horror movie they went to see. Noiz didn’t get why people were scared of the zombies dragging themselves on the ground. They were just people wearing makeup and clothes, and in real life, they’d just be decayed bodies. Aoba’s screams throughout the movie and him hiding grabbing Noiz’s arm to hide under was amusing though.

The way to a man’s heart was through food. So Aoba decided to take a step, hope Noiz would get himself killed, and took him to his home. To meet Granny. It was a dangerous leap, more than a step, actually. One wrong move, and it would all be over. Tae was a fearsome woman.

“Granny, I’m home. I brought a friend over.” He called out, taking off his shoes and indicating for Noiz to do the same.

“Hurry up!”

Aoba laughed and pulled Noiz in, going to sit at the table while Granny didn’t question and prepare her special warm donuts. They sat in silence, eating the familiar recipe. They thanked Tae for the meal and she dabbed at her mouth before speaking, eyes low and serious.

“Where did you meet him, Aoba?”

“He comes to Rhythm.” Aoba answered. “For the computers.”

“I see.” She nodded, then looking to Noiz. “My stupid grandson doesn’t invite anyone over, but you’re welcome here any time.”

“Okay.” Noiz answered. He came to like her.

Upon Granny’s orders to walk Noiz home, Aoba came out in the cold, shivering in the dark. His breath could be seen in the night air, and Noiz found himself frowning. “Go back inside.” He ordered, looking at Aoba’s already red nose from being out just for that short while.

“It’s okay. Granny will kill me if I don’t at least walk you to the main road.”

Noiz turned his chin, but kept pace, walking beside Aoba. There was silence between them, Aoba nesting his face in his jacket to keep warm, whereas Noiz could barely sense the spikes of cold throughout his body. He wanted to wrap Aoba up in blankets, to at least stop the chattering of his teeth.

“What is it?” Aoba chuckled, when Noiz turned away from looking at his face, looking slightly…embarrassed. Aoba thought it was cute.

They came to a stop under the streetlights, Noiz turning to Aoba, who was buried further in his jacket, breath coming out in little clouds. He had a rosy tint to his cheeks, and eyes defending the cold. “Go home now.”

He gave a fighting grin. “Okay.” Noiz stood and watched him turn to go back down the street into the darkness. He found thoughts running in his head, for Aoba to get home safely, to make sure he covered his belly while he was sleeping.

“Noiz.”

He heard his voice call out to him before he could turn and walk away.

“Yeah?”

“I had fun today.”

And Aoba’s smile was the last thing he saw before they separated to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I did it *squeeeee* Noiz is getting them feels. To everyone, I appreciate your feedback. This lil fic wouldn't be going without you.


	4. So It's A Date Then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming right up! The support really makes me so happy, thank you so much. SOON. Soon we will have the NSFW stuffs *the sunglasses are back on again aren't they?* Enjoy!

When Noiz woke up in the silence of his apartment, he was alerted by the sound of his phone ringing. His room was bare, hardly lived in, a place where he only slept and performed necessities. With the light pouring in from the window, he could tell it was early morning, and he’d probably gone to sleep at a late hour, which would explain the grogginess in his throat.

Last night, he’d been thinking about… _everything._ Aoba was unlike anyone he’d met before. He’d given him a speech about change, about life. If he was going to show him what it meant to be alive, Noiz wanted to go along with his whims, maybe. He wanted to see Aoba for who he was.

He wanted to try.

Which is why he’d been thinking about what he could do. Noiz didn’t care, to put it plainly, about anything in the world. People were merely faces that passed, objects were materialistic, things he didn’t need. Eating was taking in the ingredients to survive. It was an endless circle of what he _needed_ to live, rather than _wanting_ to live.

He’d never seen any reward in looking at it from any other perspective.

The call was from his brother. He was being checked on again, and he wondered if his parents had instigated any of his brother’s actions – to make sure he was under control, not doing anything that would shame their family before they could finally make him part of their company. He wanted nothing to do with the parents that would lock him in the room because he was _dangerous._

The call was short, a mere transaction of words and a goodbye. He was used to it, and he didn’t intend to change it. About to put his phone down, he looked at the screen through slightly lidded eyes as it beeped. A small message popped up in his notifications, still blurry in the morning light.

He climbed out of bed, going to the bathroom, turning the tap on. The cold water rushing out would’ve numbed his skin, but he didn’t feel the harsh pricks of water on his hands, cupping it and letting it run down his face. He looked in the mirror, the water running down and dripping from his chin. A breath leaving him, he picked up a towel from the side and wiped his face, going back to the bedroom to read the text. He felt more awake looking at the sender. The familiar yet unfamiliar name saved into his phone.

_Seragaki Aoba._

Aoba had insisted he put his whole name in his phone so he knew exactly who he was calling. Noiz didn’t know any other Aobas but whatever. He unlocked his home screen and went to the message.

_Hi Noiz, it’s me. Aoba. You gave me your number, remember? :3_

What an idiot, he thought, though continued to read nevertheless.

_I know you’re gonna say it’s too much trouble, but wanna go out somewhere? I, uh, dunno where but…_

He could practically hear his voice reading a message like that.

_I wanted to see you. Outside of Rhythm, I mean. Okay, that sounds weird I mean, never mind. Call me when you’re awake or, yeah. Bye._

Noiz did just that. The phone rang for a few dials, and then, just as it was about to cut off and go to answering machine, the line picked up. “-W-wait, hello-? Sorry, I was downstairs-!”

“Hi.” He found himself amused, the corner of his lip turning slightly.

“Huh? _Oh,_ Noiz.”

“Who else? Didn’t you read the Caller ID?”

“I said I was downstairs!” Aoba was probably blushing by now. His voice became more timid. “Did you read my…message?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” There was a small silence that was normal around them. “Do you wanna go then?”

“On a date?”

“Not a date, you brat! Just outside!”

“Sure.” The word seemed so natural. He liked the sound of it, a single affirmative that meant he agreed to whatever he agreed to. Aoba was unpredictable like that. He didn’t know what he’d set himself up for, but it felt right.

“Sure? Okay?”

“Yeah, I said it’s fine.”

“Okay…I’ll meet you near my house. You know where it is now, right?”

“Yeah.”

Aoba was quiet again. “R-right. Bye, Noiz.”

“Bye.”

It was getting cold out now, so he pulled on a hoodie. He probably looked like a typical teenager, but he really couldn’t have cared less. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. For some reason, he felt on edge. He had since the beginning; it just seemed so much more noticeable now. He picked up his phone off the nightstand and anything else he’d need, then went to the door.

He closed it, leaving the silence behind him.

 

“Sorry, Noiz! I’m late, did you wait long?” Sure, he’d been standing outside Aoba’s house for the last ten minutes. He shrugged, hands in pockets, and looked off to the side.

Aoba looked nice. He was wearing his jeans, as always, but also a woollen jumper to keep himself warm, probably learning his lesson for going outside last night in only his jacket. And his hair was braided. He’d only seen Aoba with his hair out, and occasionally, the old man tied it up, but Aoba’s braid suited him. He’d never say it out loud, but whatever.

“Granny told me to clear up the house if I wanted to go anywhere, so I rushed, but you’re not cold, right?”

Before he could even move away, Aoba was touching his head.

“It’s freezing!”

Noiz let it linger for a minute. His eyes looked to Aoba’s fingers, so much smaller than his own. He wondered if Aoba’s skin would be soft, or feel rough from working hard. It looked more like it would be smooth, more delicate than his own.

“It’s nothing.” He tugged his head away.

“No it’s not. Wait. Stay here, I’ve got an idea.” He watched as Aoba ran back into his house. He thought that what they had was weird. They weren’t strangers, or in a relationship. Aoba had said they were friends, but he was taking him on a not-date. And Aoba wasn’t flirting with him, so he was pretty sure by now that what he was after wasn’t in his pants.

Then what? What was he gaining from this?

He came running back out with a black scarf. Noiz at least wore a hat, and fingerless gloves. He didn’t mind the addition of extra clothing, but he didn’t get what purpose it provided, since he didn’t feel the cold anyway. As if Aoba had read his thoughts, while they walked along, he crossed his arms over himself and told him.

“Even if you can’t feel the cold, your body will. Feeling is like a warning. If something hurts, your body is telling you that you need to stop before it causes damage. If you’re missing that warning, damage could be fatal, right? Like, if you touch a hot pan. It hurts, so you take your hand away and your mind tells you not to touch it again. But if you keep holding that pan, it’s going to burn through your skin, and it can’t be repaired, right? That’s why you should take care of yourself more.”

True, he knew that he was missing his warning sensors, but how was this important? His life was just another among many. But looking at Aoba’s determined face, he shut his mouth. He let it stay shut, and didn’t argue.

He’d come to realise that there just was no room for argument with a Seragaki.

“Where are we going?” He asked at last.

“Let’s go to an arcade. That’s your thing, right?”

“Yeah.”

And he followed Aoba down the street.

Aoba apparently knew a little place not too far away. It was lit up with flashing colours and many people were enjoying themselves with the games. They eventually found two available machines. A fighting, versus game.

“I’ll take you on.” Aoba grinned competitively.

“You really think you can beat me?”

“Wanna bet? I’ll beat your ass, kid.”

And Aoba did. Noiz had his ass handed to him on a silver platter. After three rounds of intense battling, Aoba really jamming that machine down and Noiz gritting his teeth, intent on winning. The K.O! sign on screen indicated that Aoba had, indeed won.

Out of breath from getting very excited, Aoba turned to Noiz, holding up a victory sign with a huge grin. Noiz was speechless, mouth hanging open. People were looking at them with knowing smiles, giggling like they were couple as Aoba proudly declared his victory with an evil grin.

“Again.”

“Huh?”

“I want a rematch.”

“Nope, _onii-san_ beat you this time.”

“Tch.”

Aoba laughed, and he found himself smiling too.

When Aoba had dragged Noiz out of the arcade, his face was still sour and Aoba found it unbearably cute. “You never told me you play video games.”

“A few years ago, I was just like you.” Aoba said, looking ahead into the distance. “I was unbeatable in Rhyme, under the name _Sly Blue._ I wanted to destroy, to do whatever I wanted while I didn’t care about anything. My parents didn’t need me, I didn’t think anyone did. But somehow I learned that life is more important than words can describe. I’m still a reigning champion at games though! Hehe.”

Aoba sure was proud of that title, rubbing it in Noiz’s face. He’d gained some respect, after all. Noiz didn’t stop grumbling about a rematch until they were completely on the other end of the street. They separated in a store while Aoba went to buy them some carbonated drinks.

Noiz busied himself nonchalantly looking through sweets aisle, and then at the newspapers. To the side, there was a bundle of magazines. What caught Noiz’s eye weren’t the flashy titles or the bright colours, but the image printed on one of them.

That was _Aoba._

“Hey, Noiz! Don’t walk off! I was looking for you.” He was carrying a little white bag with their drinks in it. There was no mistaking.

“That’s you.” Noiz pointed to the picture. Aoba looked a little embarrassed. He did his work professionally, but sometimes he did do more farfetched stuff, and it was embarrassing to have it pointed out.

“I told you I work as a model! Come on.” Aoba tugged on his sleeve, and Noiz followed him out of the store.

Aoba was more modest, but dressed like that, with short sleeves, lower-cut shirts and shorts, he looked pretty attractive. “Why would people buy lighter clothes in the winter?”

“It’s not. Their for next year’s picks. It’s almost the end of the year, remember?”

Noiz shrugged.

“…They suit you.”

Again, he didn’t know why he said it. But it was about time he stopped questioning why. The little things Aoba did messed him up. He didn’t expect Aoba to blush and avert his gaze, nor for him to look down at the ground all of a sudden, as if he was really, really embarrassed.

“Thanks.”

He said, still bright red, and handed Noiz a drink, taking his own out and popping the cap. He shook his head, avoiding the fact that Noiz’s voice when he’d complimented him was soft and calm. Sometimes, Aoba really did think that Noiz was like a child in an adult’s body, but at the same time, he was mature. He just didn’t bother to show it. And when he did, it was refreshing.

“Let’s go.” He laughed, grabbing Noiz and dragging him away from the stores and to where there were less people. The sky was bright despite the coldness in the atmosphere, and a few cars passed, but otherwise, it was quiet. A few children were climbing the wall of an abandoned building to the side, running after each other and playing. It was serene. A gentle distraction.

It was just _nice._

They walked all the way out to the main road, where there were more people again, and Noiz leaned against a wall, while Aoba laughed and told him stories. He noticed not only their differences, but their similarities, and at that moment, he wished he could feel Aoba’s hair, or the puffiness of his cheeks, or the warmth of his breath. He was sure they would feel amazing.

Aoba was amazing.

It was the first time he’d been able to just be himself around someone and be accepted for it. Aoba didn’t judge him when he said things – about his senses, about his parents. He’d actually mentioned that he too didn’t have parents to rely on, and then brushed it off, acting tough.

He looked at Aoba’s face, grinning and talking about anything that came to his mind.

It was all of a sudden that Aoba pointed at something that caught his interest.

In a daze of happiness and excitement, he ran out.

Noiz’s eyes widened as he went too close to the road.

There was a car, he saw, and Noiz’s feet began to move without him even thinking about it.

“Aoba!”

Aoba was grabbed and pulled backward. He fell back against Noiz’s chest, the force of the impact knocking the air out of him. The sound of the car raced past them, tyres screeching as it drove away, so close, Noiz breathing heavily, and Aoba felt Noiz’s heart pound against his back.

Noiz’s eyes were wide, his breathing coming in short, the shock of watching Aoba running and almost getting killed, the thought of him dying.

Noiz hadn’t been this scared, felt this alive and so full of adrenaline over one person in his life.

Which is why he sat on the ground, hands weak, feet numb and Aoba lying on top of him, gasping as sudden distress set in. He looked up the sky, face set with shock.

He’d hit the ground.

And he’d felt the gravel in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can stop me now! *chibi evil laughing* The NoiAo is coming.  
> Hope you liked this one, thank you for everything once again, and see you in the next chapter!


	5. I Want To Tell You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does a happy dance* Chapter 5! Thanks for sticking with me! ｡◕‿◕｡ (I'm going to put a tiny warning for a lil bit of dramatical violence here *sweats nervously*)

It came as more than a shock to Noiz. The rush. It was unlike anything he’d felt during Rhyme, during street fights. The raw need to live, to protect, to _be._ He’d moved with every fibre of his being, running on the pure instinct that his body had been programmed to use. The emotion that was seemingly broken inside him, a fault in his manufacturing as a result of his senses. It was unreal.

And it hit him hard.

Aoba’s eyes were wide, hands pressed against himself out of fear. He shifted against Noiz, attempting to get up, to push his body to its limits. His knees buckled, heart beating faster than ever. It had been so unexpected. He hadn’t even seen the headlights until Noiz pulled him back, and saved him. Wait, _Noiz-_

Aoba turned around to see Noiz’s face, eyes sore from the cold air and the force he’d been pulled back with. He didn’t know what got into him. Why he was so caught up having fun that all of his reasoning seemed to just disintegrate. He wanted to apologise to Noiz; it was all his fault and he’d put them both in danger. To put it plainly, he felt like shit. In more ways than one.

He met Noiz’s green eyes. Eyes that now were a fraction wider than what he was accustomed to, less narrow and completely open. He prayed he hadn’t touched on something he shouldn’t have and his body seemed to come to its senses, allowing him to balance and get up off of Noiz. He stabilised his legs and moved to the side, kneeling to check on Noiz’s physical state.

“Noiz- I’m sorry-” He rushed, examining Noiz’s wellbeing. He didn’t have any visible injuries, but his expression was another matter. Upon seeing Aoba’s movement, Noiz’s eyes zoned in on him, and he blinked, looking down at himself. “Are you hurt?! Answer me, Noiz!”

He pressed his hand to Noiz’s face, and was surprised when he wasn’t brushed off. Rather, Noiz was looking confused, brows knitted and staring at the fingers on his skin. He recoiled from the touch, and Aoba wasn’t sure why – Noiz didn’t feel the cold.

“You’re bleeding!”

He grabbed Noiz’s hand and pulled it away from the concrete. Tiny shards of gravel were embedded in his palms. Noiz hissed.

“It hurts.” He coughed out, mouth upturning just noticeably. “ _Fuck._ ”

Aoba stilled, looking at him in the eyes, close. His face became serious, concentrated, concerned. He dropped it, for the moment, in favour of pulling Noiz up and helping him back to his house. It was more than likely that he’d also sprained his ankle. He’d literally pulled them both flying. It was a miracle he hadn’t hit his head too.

“I’m taking you back. Granny won’t be home, but we’re not leaving your wounds untreated.”

“It’s fine.” Noiz protested, pushing back.

Aoba gripped him firmly, voice commanding. “It’s not.”

Noiz didn’t argue.                                                               

They’d walked out considerably far, so by the time Aoba got him home, the stinging had dulled and was replaced by an irritating feeling of dried injuries. Aoba sat him on a seat and went to a cabinet to the side, pulling out disinfectant and bandage dressings.

“I don’t need all that-”

“Just _shut up_ Noiz!” Aoba broke, snapping and shouting. Noiz jolted when Aoba’s face suddenly crumpled, and he rubbed at his eyes. His voice came out in a sob, uselessly holding the bandages in his hands. “It’s my fault you got hurt, even though I said I didn’t want you to hurt yourself anymore, especially not for my sake!”

“-Don’t, uh- cry-”

“I’m not crying! If you know, then just let me do this!” Noiz slowly closed his mouth, holding out his hands as Aoba sat on the floor before him. It was silent, but Aoba’s face, hit with distress, with guilt and sadness, made Noiz swallow. He wanted Aoba to be happy. Being around him only made it worse.

It always did.

He didn’t belong.

Aoba fixed up his ankle for him too. He usually never treated injuries properly, which was probably why they left marks more than often. He watched Aoba’s head lower, his hair falling forward and covering his visage. His frame was so much more fragile, but whole. A person who could stand on his own two feet with a grin.

He reached forward, extending his fingers, and brushed a strand of Aoba’s hair. Just as he expected. It was soft, feathery at the ends.

Aoba, caught off guard, looked up at him, surprised. He found himself…embarrassed. He let go of the strand, letting it fall back to its position. But he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to explore the warmth. Aoba radiated warmth. Every part of him was-

“Noiz, it tickles.”

Aoba laughed, a little nasally, and sniffed. There it was, a smile. A smile that he wished he’d never forget. His heart skipped once. He leaned forward, until there was no space between them.

“…Noiz?”

His fingers fell to Aoba’s chin, tilting it upwards. Aoba’s eyelashes were dusted with tears, and he wanted to wipe them away. He gently stroked his cheek, and then let his eyes close. A breath left him, escaping his mouth from deep in his chest.

He was met with warmth, everywhere. Aoba’s startled breathing made him confused, he found his hand, his fingers, and grasped them. Just resting his head under Aoba’s neck, it brought warmth. Aoba’s mouth was so close, his nose a soft shade of pink. It was all he needed.

He felt fingers in his hair, no words needing to be said. He relaxed entirely, resting on Aoba, the heat radiating from him replacing the air. His hair tickled Noiz’s forehead, and he only nested deeper, letting the darkness take over.

They stayed like that for some time.

Noiz opened his eyes, Aoba’s hands running through his hair. He had a slight ache in his back from leaning in one position, and it seemed Aoba was done dealing with the scrapes on his body. Aoba let him fall back onto the sofa, and his eyes followed his back as he went to tidy up the cabinet.

He felt the sofa dip and Aoba came to sit beside him. Breathing in and letting his chest rise and fall, he turned his attention and spoke.

“Aoba.”

He wasn’t sure how to say it. Just calling him and watching him turn to him sent him on edge. He kept eye contact, Aoba waiting for him to continue.

“Let me take you on a date. For real this time.”

With that serious tone, Aoba wasn’t sure what to say, becoming embarrassed. This kid who he’d barely known for a month was asking him out, and like _that_ as well. He liked Noiz, a lot. He’d always liked his company. He was cheeky.

“Tomorrow.” He finished.

Aoba found himself looking away, anywhere but Noiz. “Yeah.”

“I’ll meet you.”

“Where?”

“At Rhythm. Same time, same place.”

“Okay.”

Noiz nodded, and closed his eyes, laying back. They were both tired enough, Aoba lulling into a rest and rolling his head against Noiz’s shoulder. Noiz let the television play in the background, not sure when Tae would be back, and calm, preferring to lay unmoving until it was time for him to leave.

When Granny came back, Aoba was sleeping on Noiz, and was smacked awake to get him home. He took Noiz back down the road, where the two crossings split, and reluctantly waved goodbye with a grin. Noiz watched him until he was completely out of sight before letting his hands fall to his sides, looking up at the sky. He headed back home with his heart feeling like he’d been freed of something. Like that, Aoba hunted away all his demons.

Noiz made plans for tomorrow in his head, knowing where they’d go, what they’d do.

Then he’d _kiss_ Aoba.

He would.

He was sure he would, and Aoba would kiss him back.

 

It was some time before he passed the familiar streets home. The darkness had become something of a normality. He was used to the shadows, the impending sense of danger even when the streets were empty of people. The sound of cars passing by and their reflections in windows was something the night brought out, and he didn’t mind it.

He just found it better walking home with Aoba.

He took the side-street to get home faster. He was sure he’d probably be sleeping late tonight. Sometimes, he’d be exhausted and pass out instantly, but lately, he’d been more relaxed, and he had that energy he’d been missing from doing what he normally did.

“Oi.”

Voices broke him out of his thoughts. He heard the scratch of shoes against the wall, and the tap of water dripping from pipes. Alleys like this were where he usually got into brawls. He knew he could take them on.

But…

Did he _want_ to?

They were some hooded guys just older than him, probably people who wanted revenge. “It’s that _fucking kid_.” They spat, sharing cusses between them. He felt a nudge on his shoulder, being pushed right past.

He’d underestimated their numbers.

“Don’t touch me.” He sneered right back. He clenched his hands, only to feel a spiking, small shot of pain where Aoba had neatly protected his wounds. He didn’t want to ruin them, not now. Not _now._

This must’ve been karma.

He felt a blow to his face, and could only retaliate by hitting right back. He was stronger, but outnumbered. He dodged a kick, and slammed a guy to the wall, hearing his grunt and watching him double over. Noiz’s eyes widened as he was punched in the gut, and staggered back, the force cracking his ankle, which was already in a bad condition.

“ _S-shit!”_

He hissed, gritting his teeth.

What was that?

“Fuck, I stabbed him! Move, run, _fuck!”_

He looked down at his side as the group of men made a run for it. He searched, and hadn’t felt the impaling in his body. He’d been stabbed with a pocket knife. It’d come out of nowhere. He knew these guys carried them around with him, but the pain was unbearable. He clutched at it, knowing that if he pulled it out, it’d-

_Not now._ Why now, of all times? He knew it would hurt Aoba, he’d see his face like that again. He always did this. Just _not now, dammit!_

Grinding his teeth together, he slammed his fist into the wall, hearing the sound of the rubble break off and dust hit the ground. He dragged his hand down it, ignoring everything, hating it all.

He fell to the ground, breathing hard and hoarsely. “Tch!”

The darkness took over, and there was no light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hehe?


	6. It's Okay

Aoba felt like shit when Noiz didn’t turn up. Morning had come faster than ever. He’d been ready for Noiz to take him out. He’d gone out to meet him, dressed and bringing something for them to eat. He’d faltered when more time passed, and there was still no sign of him, but waited, hoping that he could depend on Noiz, that he’d do this with him. After almost an hour and nothing, with cold food and a heavy heart, he went back home.

He doubted him. He’d trusted Noiz’s words, only to be stood up completely. Noiz’s face when he’d asked him on a date had been something he didn’t want to forget, and it had made him feel warm and happy and-

What?

He didn’t know what, that was the thing. He was hoping the two of them would discover more about how they felt, that he could be the one to teach Noiz how to smile again. That it was okay to feel safe around Noiz. That last night wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing, that _he liked him too_. Aoba sat on his bed, pushing his hair back with his hand. He didn’t _want_ to give up, but Noiz hadn’t so much as told him where he was, what he was doing.

If he was okay.

Aoba sighed, always one to assume the worst. His mind drifted in all directions, and it brought on his headaches more often than not. He sunk into his duvet, puffing up his cheeks and letting himself calm down. In the silence, he noticed little things. It was quiet. Ren was asleep, and probably knew that Aoba wanted to be alone for now.

Sometimes he hurt, and sometimes it was better to just not think about it. Even if it did, it wouldn’t last long. Even if his hands felt cold and his eyes wanted to shut and his mind told him to forget that he was upset, it’d be fine. He was used to this feeling.

He just thought Noiz knew what it felt like to be left alone.

A day or so passed like that. He met up with Koujaku, who only sensed something was wrong when he didn’t laugh like he usually did at some stupid thing Koujaku said. To cheer him up, assuming he’d had a rough day of work, Koujaku did his hair for him.

He was his best friend, after all. Sometimes he needed a break, and other times someone to talk to. Aoba wanted both, but wondered if telling Koujaku about his feelings would cross a line that wasn’t meant to be crossed. So he kept his mouth closed for now, and decided to leave it until later.

After Koujaku dried his hair for him, carefully fanning out his mane of blue with a grin at his work, they slumped down as usual and lounged around in Aoba’s room. Koujaku only came in here from time to time, but every time he did, he enjoyed hanging out with Aoba. It saddened him to know something was up.

“Hey.” He tried. “Tell me. Something’s bothering you.”

Jabbing Aoba in the side and knowing how he was ticklish made him grin when Aoba breathed a small laugh. He then sunk back further, and Koujaku thought he’d actually get buried under those pillows.

“ _Aoooba_ , I’m not letting this one go you know.”

So Aoba decided to talk, sitting with crossed legs on the bed and looking down. He studied him carefully, listening. Aoba took a breath. “You know Noiz?”

“Huh? Wait, that brat?” At that, he soured up, ticked off just by the sound of his name.

“Yeah.”

“Go on.”

“We were hanging out.”

Koujaku’s eyebrows raised and then curved into a questioning, narrowed look. “I don’t like him, Aoba. He gets on my nerves.”

“I know. I _know_. It’s just…once I got to know him, he’s not that bad.”

“Really.”

“ _Koujaku_! Forget it.” Aoba huffed.

“I’m sorry, my bad. What did he do?”

“He…” Aoba felt his cheeks heat up, eyes lowering and looking away. “He…uh…he asked me out.”

Koujaku stopped, looking at Aoba. He’d curled up, face red, shy like he had a crush on the guy. He furrowed his brows, tightening his fists. His eyes squinted, looking for answers. He forced himself not to get angry. He hated Noiz with his entire being, and now he was hitting on his best friend.

“That asshole.” He spat, getting up. Aoba grabbed him to stop him.

“Wait! I didn’t say no! We were getting along!”

So he was trying to get it on with Aoba, now?

“I’ll fucking- where is he?!”

“I don’t know!”

“What?” He turned, finally looking at Aoba’s desperate face.

“We were supposed to go out…today.” Aoba admitted.

“He didn’t show.” The statement made Koujaku conflicted. Although he felt relieved that the brat kept his paws off Aoba, he also knew he’d hurt Aoba. Anyone could see it. He wasn’t himself. Aoba was beautiful and strong. He’d known him long enough, and he was the one person in the world he’d call his best friend. Even if it came off as weird, they were close because they were friends, and nothing would break that.

Aoba was silent. He looked like he’d been made a fool of, and although that served to piss Koujaku off even more, he brought himself to ask the question. “Do you…” He narrowed his brows, breathing through his nose. “Do you like him? Like- like that?”

The honest answer made him more confused. “I don’t know.”

Aoba deserved someone who’d take care of him. He wasn’t just someone that could be taken advantage of through a flirt or a fling. He needed someone serious. That commitment was what he was looking for. It was obvious.

Noiz’s no-show had conflicted that.

“You haven’t… _done it_ with him?”

“-What?! No!”

They were both bright red at Koujaku’s awkward questions. Aoba had turned completely away from him in embarrassment.

“Where do you think he is?”

Koujaku didn’t want to actually help him find the brat, did he? His actions spoke otherwise.

“Do you have his number?”

Aoba nodded. “I haven’t called him because…”

_Because he might not want to see me anymore._

“That’s your best bet, Aoba.” He forced himself to say. “I- I’ll be downstairs.”

Aoba knew that Koujaku was giving him privacy because he’d probably start a fight, and also because Aoba probably was supposed to talk to him alone if he wanted to sort it out. He had only checked his phone once this morning, and since then, he was afraid.

He curled his legs to himself and picked up the phone. Finding Noiz’s number, he pressed it to his ear and listened to the dialling tone.

It picked up after a few rings, and then he heard a rough, tired-sounding. _“Aoba?”_

He stopped himself from getting overly emotional, trying to sound stable. “You didn’t-”

He heard Noiz suddenly jolt up, and his voice got louder. _“Aoba, listen, I’m sorry I didn’t make it. I wanted to be there, okay?”_

“Where are you, Noiz?” He swallowed.

_“I’m in hospital.”_

His voice was unclear on the other side. “WHAT?!” Aoba shouted.

_“I ran into some guys yesterday on the way home. They did me in pretty bad. I got stabbed-”_

“-I’m coming there!”

 _“Wait- Aoba.”_ Aoba heard a voice in the background telling Noiz ‘sir, no mobile devices are allowed in the hospital’. He gritted his teeth, feeling stupid for not just asking him earlier. Noiz must’ve been sleeping.

“I’ll be there soon.”

 

Koujaku let him go after some explaining, and covered up the fact that he was worried about the brat. Aoba held some affection towards him, so if he got hurt badly, that’d suck like hell. Aoba left the house, telling him not to tell Granny as he rushed out. He sighed, holding his head and shaking it, knowing that Aoba’s face seemed so much more alive than it did earlier.

Getting to the hospital didn’t take too long. Aoba practically ran the entire journey, out of breath by the time he asked the receptionist to see Noiz. He’d come at the right visiting time, luckily, and bolted to his room, almost collapsing when he saw Noiz sit up when he saw him.

“You stupid-!” He couldn’t help it when he started crying. Suddenly hearing that Noiz was admitted to hospital because of a stabbing – it didn’t seem real. But here he was, in bed and bandaged up. This was the second time he’d cried in front of Noiz – he was supposed to be the older one, but he couldn’t stop the tears.

“Yeah.” Noiz just agreed. He was stupid, and an asshole for leaving Aoba alone today. “Got bored not seeing my face?”

“You brat.” He sniffed, leaning onto him. “When are you going to be discharged?”

“Probably soon.” He spoke, calm as ever. “It’s not that deep. And, heh, they had to redo my hands again.” He showed Aoba the bandages around his fingers.

“That’s what you get for being stupid!”

“I know.”

“You didn’t even tell me!”

“There are no phones allowed in the hospital.”

“I don’t care!”

“Ouch.” Noiz nursed his head where Aoba had hit him with a grumble. Aoba’s nose was pink, and his cheeks were stuffy from blowing up on him.

“I told you to take care of yourself.”

“I know. Aoba. I was going to take you out today, I’m sorry.”

He blushed. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does.” He said, face serious, tone set. Aoba felt a hand on his face and his eyes flitted up to see Noiz’s expression. He was dead set on telling Aoba. “It’s unforgivable.”

“I said it’s fine.” Aoba answered shyly, looking away from his intense eyes.

Noiz took his hand, a romantic emotion in his eyes, happy.

“Today, I was going to meet you as planned. You’d probably bring something to eat, because I skip breakfast.” Noiz began, taking a breath. “Then we’d go somewhere, anywhere. It wouldn’t matter. I still want that rematch, you know.” His face softened to a laugh. “Then, we’d spend the day out. Maybe watch a movie or something. You’d insist on choosing. Out of all the movies, you’d pick an outrageous one, then we’d do something that’d probably get us thrown out.”

“You mean _you’d_ do something.”

“ _I’d_ do something to get us thrown out.” Noiz corrected, Aoba laughing. “But…then we’d walk back to your house in the evening. It’d be getting pretty late. I’d tell you I _really_ like you. You’ve shown me I’m not alone. The world can’t be such a bad place if you exist in it.”

Aoba was holding his breath by now.

“Then I’d move forward, to see your face. You’d probably look down but then, when your eyes came back up, I’d kiss you. I’d kiss you sweetly, and then pull away, and then you’d wrap your arms around me and kiss me back-”

Noiz didn’t have time to finish because he was pushed back against the bed, Aoba’s arms around him, kissing his lips. Each kiss was met with another, their lips connected feverishly, Noiz pulling Aoba’s waist forward to open his mouth, to feel every inch of it, to touch his lips more and more. He let his tongue work for him, Aoba taking it in like it belonged, moaning softly, tilting his head to kiss him again.

_And then you’d tell me:_

“I love you, Noiz.”


	7. To Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning ahead! (Noiz shouldn't be drinking anything here but shh...) I'm pretty sleepy right now, sorry for mistakes (need to check this over later).  
> Somehow this ended up being the longest chapter ever.  
> *shifty eyes*

It felt like magic. Being around him, it was like his world was turned upside down and inside out. He could barely keep himself grounded because the feeling had become something akin to happiness. It was like having a friend; someone to confide in, a little brother; someone to tease, and a lover; someone to cherish and hold and spend his life with.

It felt like he’d known Noiz for ages. He was a kid by nature. Aoba still stuck by that even now. He got into fights too easily, he messed up and he did stupid things – but maybe that was just his way of _living._ Noiz wasn’t just existing – he was trying hard in his own way. And for that, Aoba could say he was worth holding onto, worth teaching, worth giving every second of his life to both think and care for in the future and what lay ahead of them.

Somehow, it turned out Noiz was a romantic too. Holding his hand like this, letting him feel Aoba’s skin against his own: the temperature, the texture. It felt like home and everything he needed right now. Noiz’s eyes were closed, gentle, relaxed and with that sincere serenity on his features, Aoba could see that he was younger than him once again. It showed, and he felt that responsibility. Even if Noiz said he wasn’t much more of an adult than he was, and that there wasn’t anything he could do about the age gap, Aoba still said it – because it wasn’t a burden. It was something he loved about them. About Noiz.

After making out in the hospital, Aoba was bright red, Noiz’s eyes looking very much like bedroom eyes and Aoba had smacked him when he asked if they were having sex in the hospital. He’d become more than flustered, muttering about perverted brats and keeping things in their pants.

“Hey, Aoba.”

“Hm?” He murmured, calmer than ever in the silence. Noiz’s fingers lightly ghosted over his, and he could see the slight contrast in their skin colours. He looked up to Noiz.

“Do you think we can still do it?”

“Huh…?”

“Can we still go on a date?” Noiz asked quietly, less straightforward than usual. It was endearing.

Aoba grinned, taking Noiz’s head and placing their foreheads together. “We can go on more from now on right? I’ll show you different foods and places, and beat your ass at video games.”

At that, Noiz’s eyes burned with competition. “It was one time.”

“Hehe. Whatever you say.”

“Tch.” And then Noiz leaned in, head falling against the jumper hugging Aoba’s chest. He closed his eyes again, this time concentrating hard, voice deeper. “I want to hurry up and get out of here.”

“Then you’ll have to recover well, won’t you?”

“Hm.”

“And I’ll visit you too.”

“You’ll bring donuts?”

“You can’t live off those, idiot!”

“Ouch. Stop hitting injured people.”

“That’s what you get.”

“Feisty.”

“Heh.”

Noiz leaned in, breathing up Aoba’s neck, hovering over his lips, then they shared a kiss. “But I love it.”

 

When Noiz was finally discharged, after days of Aoba coming to see him with a smile on his face, and not being able to do anything but touch his hands or stroke his hair and bury his face in him, he was, at last, allowed to get up and look after himself. His side was a little sore, and he’d had been the luckiest guy to have gotten off with only a shallow wound. Looking at it, it seemed severe, but now it was barely a mark bandaged up.

Aoba still insisted he do everything for him. Noiz came over to stay at Aoba’s, with Granny’s permission and under the orders that Aoba made sure he didn’t do anything to further injure himself. Aoba also pointed out that whenever Noiz had been with him, he seemed to get injured. When Noiz said that was because Aoba hit him too much, he got another chop on the head.

Now, he had finally recuperated. He dressed himself up, brushed his hair and remembered to eat breakfast. Aoba was in the bathroom, doing his hair and putting on his clothes. He let Noiz change in his room but he refused to get dressed in front of him because Noiz had that predatory glint in his eyes, and instead got ready in the bathroom.

When Aoba came out, he did look stunning. Noiz had always thought Aoba was kinda hot since their meeting, but didn’t feel any need to tell him that. Thinking back on it, Aoba would’ve probably roundhouse kicked him if he had.

His hair was tied in a bun. Aoba usually always kept it out, but lately, he liked seeing it up. Aoba’s neck was slender and pale. And his hair fell in different places because it just couldn’t be tamed. It was something that was so like him, Noiz found it cute.

As usual, he was wrapped in layers and still shivering from the cold. He wondered if Aoba would even be able to fare in Germany. Compared to here, it was supposedly freezing when the temperatures dropped.

“Ready?”

“I’m coming!” Aoba hurried out of the house after Noiz, making sure to check he’d locked the front door, since the last time he’d left it open, Granny had made him realise what hell really was. He shuddered at the memory. Running to Noiz, he stopped beside him, hands behind his back.

“Sooo…where to?”

“Anywhere. Where do you want to go?” Noiz asked, the two already leisurely walking down the street.

“Why don’t we just…no, it’s nothing.”

“What is it?”

“I was just thinking…a change of pace might be nice.”

“Have anything in mind?”

Aoba considered. “There’s a park near here…it’s really nice.”

“We’ll go there then.”

“Eh? You don’t mind?”

Noiz just stated that if that’s where Aoba wanted to go, they’d go there first. His blank answer had Aoba smiling, curling beside him and looking up at the sky, wondering what he did to deserve this feeling.

They ended up at the park after a short walk. Aoba was right, it was close to his home. Some kids were running along in the grass, and fighting over who got to ride on the swing. Noiz and Aoba took salvation under a tree in the shade. Despite the cold air, the sun was still shining, indicating a bright, early morning. The two were thoroughly dressed – Aoba having to get Noiz to get new clothes, since he’d never needed to fend off the cold before.

That thought alone felt so surreal.

“Hey, Noiz.” He began quietly, looking at their feet while they sat on the grass. “Tell me about your family.”

“I have a mother, father and a little brother.” Noiz’s voice when he said that lacked more emotion than Aoba had heard before. He wondered how anyone could not care for their family. He loved Granny and wasn’t sure what he’d do without her.

“You don’t get along with your parents?”

“I don’t care about them…I left Germany to come here. I haven’t been in contact with them since.”

“That sounds…” Aoba didn’t need to continue the sentence because Noiz knew what he meant.

“But you’ll be my family now, right?” He smirked, and Aoba looked away with a blush, but still let Noiz link their hands together. And then that conversation was over.

It was all of a sudden that Aoba stood up. “Let’s go watch a movie!” He decided. “Or we could go somewhere like an aquarium." Noiz, surprised by the sudden change of pace, let himself agree and follow Aoba away.

They had to head into the city centre to find the shopping areas. Doing couple-y things was new and exciting. They found a cinema, going in to find something to watch. The board listing what movies were playing only had a few choices because most people came later in the day.

When they went to buy tickets for a horror movie, Aoba noticed the server’s looking at Noiz, unsure of whether to ask for identification or not to prove his age because he was glaring them down. Somehow, they didn’t have to go through that process and went to find their seats in the hall. Why Aoba chose a horror, Noiz didn’t know. But he was sure it would be interesting.

Half way through the movie, Aoba had disappeared into his seat, refusing to look at the screen in terror. Noiz didn’t get why people were scared of these things. Sure, the jump-scares made you, well, _jump_ but the movie itself was only scary if you overthought it. Well, Aoba did overthink a lot.

It gave him an excuse to pull the armrest back and comfort Aoba, who still stubbornly insisted on watching. He’d eaten his way through a whole bag of popcorn by himself, and was still going strong. After a while, Aoba told him to stop munching because he couldn’t hear the movie. He begrudgingly stopped eating and settled for staring at Aoba’s head, wondering how his hair got to be how it was.

When the credits began to roll, Aoba went on about how it wasn’t even scary and was laughing triumphantly, but Noiz wasn’t having it. They stopped in the bathroom and then left the cinema to go explore the shops.

They ended up staying out all day. Noiz had seen so many of Aoba’s expressions and Aoba was able to let loose, occasionally getting Noiz to really smile. It was so different, but he loved Noiz’s indifferent expressions too. Even they held meaning – slight emotions that he only noticed from being around him and learning more about him.

“You hungry?” Noiz asked, Aoba’s belly responding for him and making him go bright red in embarrassment. “Sounds like it.” Noiz breathed a laugh. “Let’s go.”

“E-eh?! Where are we going?”

Aoba’s jaw dropped when they were standing outside an expensive-looking restaurant. He had a feeling Noiz was the opposite of him financially, but to actually have it confirmed had his mouth on the ground. And anyway, he didn’t want Noiz wasting money on him.

“L-let’s go somewhere else.”

“You don’t like it?”

“I-i-it’s not that!”

“So you do like it.” Noiz looked at him. “I want to treat you.”

And Aoba was won over, blushing with a bowed head, following Noiz to a table.

He ended up ordering something simple, then watched as Noiz proceeded to order himself a full course. For a pretty toned kid, he sure ate a lot. It was like watching a child feasting, and pretty adorable.

 

Somehow, when the evening came around, the meal became quite romantic. Noiz leaned into the table, and they both had a sip to drink. Aoba realised Noiz wasn’t even legal yet, but kept hush-hush with the alcohol, refusing to drink it properly because his tolerance was so low.

He did end up slightly tipsy. Noiz looked like it didn’t affect him at all, and was watching him with soft green eyes. His hands were near Aoba’s on the table, lightly touching the tips of his fingers, smoothing around the shape of his nails. Aoba felt self-conscious. People might’ve been looking at them weirdly. But when he turned to see, Noiz pulled his face back to him with his hand and kept eye contact.

His throat constricted and his face was hot. When Aoba got embarrassed, his eyes were glassy and he fumbled to do much at all. He looked at his hand and at Noiz, then closed his mouth, pursing his lips.

“Hey…don’t be like that.”

“I am being completely normally, thank you very much.”

Noiz found him amusing, picking up his glass and swallowing the last of his drink. Aoba watched his neck as the drink went down with his face still burning.

“You look really pretty tonight.”

Noiz was downright flirting with him in public. Aoba pulled back when he felt a finger on his lips and almost knocked the entire table flying, chair going back with the force. He just seemed to get attention too easily. Noiz was finding it too funny and it was pissing him off.

“Don’t make fun of me, you!”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just, you look like a drunkard.”

“Am not!” He huffed, folding his arms.

He felt a chill when Noiz continued to touch his face like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. It was reasonable. He’d spent nineteen years without touch, and here it was. It must’ve been mind-blowing. He’d been in his own thoughts so much that he only noticed when Noiz ran his finger down the side of his face, trailing it down his neck and to his collar bone, leaving light marks in its wake from the warm touch. They faded under the surface of his skin. It was ticklish.

“You’re done?” Noiz asked, low and husky. Aoba only then realised that he was referring to his food. He nodded, and then got up, Noiz paying for the meals while they left and then they went back out into the cool night air.

It seemed warmer in the evenings. Aoba really didn’t want this day to end – it’d been just perfect. Every kind of fun. In the dark, Aoba didn’t mind it when Noiz wrapped an arm around his waist, suddenly in the mood to touch Aoba. He let himself fall against him, knowing that he’d blame it on the tiny bit of alcohol he’d ingested. Noiz wouldn’t be fooled but whatever.

They walked comfortably back where they’d come. It’d been hours since they’d gone out. Aoba liked the affection, something he’d coaxed out of Noiz. Noiz was a pretty possessive guy. He didn’t show it, but Aoba had a feeling he glared at people who glanced their way.

They passed the streets and ended up back at the park near Aoba’s house. By now, it was completely empty. There were no signs of anyone around.

Aoba felt aware of Noiz’s arms around him. They stopped in their spot from earlier, under the trees. Aoba hoped no night insects would pass by. The grass was soft and dry. They sat together quietly. The air felt so much better than before, the cold not spiking through his body and instead leaving a lingering, dull chill. It was much more bearable. Noiz didn’t seem to mind either way.

“Aoba.”

“Hm?”

“You know what I said earlier. About you being my family. I meant it, you know.”

Aoba felt oddly at ease when he answered. “I want to be with you, Noiz. You’ve been alone for long enough, and that’s not fair, you deserve better.”

“Do I deserve one Seragaki Aoba?”

“N-n- you…” Flustered, Aoba pushed Noiz’s amused face away, knowing that Noiz’s teasing drove him crazy. For some reason, he wanted to say it. “You do.”

“Hmm…I see.”

Aoba laughed, comfortable in Noiz’s presence. Without a care. He found solace here. His smile had Noiz mesmerised again. Aoba’s eyes were falling closed, Noiz letting him lean on him. Aoba felt fingers tuck his hair behind his ear, his own heart beginning to pound in his chest, its beat finding his head and making blood rush into his skin.

“I love you, Aoba.”

It was embarrassing to hear and even though Noiz never held back on anything, he knew.

Noiz tilted his head back, slipping his other hand around his waist and rubbing their lips together. The kiss was anything but rough – instead gentle, secure. Aoba opened his mouth to invite Noiz, letting him sweetly coax his tongue, exploring his mouth, his lips giving Aoba reciprocation to his every movement.

Aoba responded to him, hands finding the sides of his face and holding him in place, kissing him back. His breathing became shallow and Noiz ran his tongue along his inner cheek, circling it, kissing him deeper. He had to pull away to breathe.

His hands ran through Noiz’s hair, carding them through it. Noiz closed his eyes and indulged in the pleasure Aoba’s mouth gave him. The sound of them kissing resounded quietly. Aoba pulled back to breathe, stilling Noiz’s head, mind clouded when he felt lips on his neck.

“Noiz, not here…”

“Why not?”

“Isn’t it obvious?! Someone might come!” Aoba protested, Noiz’s kisses on his cheek and the bridge of his nose, then his forehead making his judgement distort. His mouth opened, air silently falling from it as Noiz bit his neck, teeth grazing it, breathing hot air.

“It doesn’t matter if anyone sees us.”

Aoba could think of a million reasons why it _did_ matter, but they seemed less significant now. His body felt like it was alight. Noiz’s mouth was doing all kinds of things to him. More kisses ran down his neck, followed by small nips and sucks in the right places. He found himself gripping onto Noiz.

He lay back as Noiz kissed him, then moving his fingers lower, rubbed Aoba’s chest through his jumper.

“ _Noiz_ …”

Spurred on by Aoba’s quiet moan of his name, he touched the nipples sensitive under the material, beginning to massage his skin, pressing in the middle. Aoba panted, head falling back as Noiz got up and hovered over him. He let Noiz roll his jumper up, the feeling of Noiz getting ready to suck his nipples in public making his toes curl. A moan left his mouth when Noiz took the skin in, licking roughly enough that it made it harden. He tightened his hold on Noiz’s neck, legs falling open by themselves.

“A- _ah_ …”

“Mm…”

He wanted to touch Noiz. The only thought running through his head was that. Noiz descended to him, kissing his lips again. This time, it was more wild, a deeper, more passionate kiss. He wanted to see Noiz… _naked._ Hands undid his hair, letting it fall around his neck, suddenly gripping, tightening a hold on him. He moaned into Noiz’s mouth, the sound sending a sweet pulse down to Noiz’s lower half.

Aoba moved to sit up, Noiz letting him have his turn in biting his neck. His mouth grazed Noiz’s skin, wanting more of him. While he was busy leaving marks all over Noiz’s neck, he felt hands on his ass, squeezing his cheeks, holding them and pulling him into Noiz.

He could feel the heat radiate from Noiz. His hand wandered lower, and then he felt hardness against his palm. Noiz silently choked back a groan when Aoba’s hands were on his cock. Aoba could feel the outline of his lover’s erection pressing back against him. It must’ve felt tight in its confines. He unzipped Noiz’s pants, the other watching his every move.

His fingers slid into Noiz’s boxers, gripping his cock and drawing it out. In the dark, it was harder to see, but he instantly noticed the beads of metal adorning it. “You pierced here too…?”

“Yeah.”

Aoba wasn’t sure how to do it. He held it in his hands, rubbing it up and down. Noiz’s breaths sounded pleasured when he rubbed over the piercings, so he tugged on them, the ecstasy in his pants becoming more prominent.

Noiz ran his fingers over Aoba’s mouth, then onto his jaw, prying his lips apart. “In here…” He breathed roughly. Aoba opened his mouth, letting Noiz sit up and grab the base of his dick. Noiz guided it into his mouth, and then he wrapped his lips around it. The groan that met his ears had him rubbing his thighs together.

Noiz held his head in place, moving his hips, thrusting into Aoba’s mouth. He felt it on his inner cheeks, letting his tongue run along the underside of the piercings and Noiz angling it down his throat. He had to stop himself from coughing, Noiz using his mouth to pleasure him. Aoba sucked his cock until Noiz pulled back, saliva joining them. Noiz jerked himself a few times, before moving into him and kissing him deeply.

He watched his own pants be tugged down. Noiz breathed out upon seeing his body, and then stroked him hard. He writhed at the touch, eyes widening as Noiz moved his other hand lower and thumbed at his entrance. He raised an eyebrow when Noiz searched himself and pulled out a mini tub of lubrication.

“I told you…” Noiz explained. “I’ve been waiting since I was in hospital.”

Aoba mumbled about perverted brats again and then kissed him. He let his eyes fall and his body relax and was ready when Noiz rubbed the gel against him. He inserted a finger after some encouragement, using the liquid to prepare him.

Another finger was added, and soon Aoba could feel the tightness, and closed his eyes from the intrusions. Noiz saw his face and asked him if he was okay, Aoba nodding and telling him it was alright to continue. With some careful fingering and time, he was ready enough to put it in.

Aoba was the one to kiss Noiz, whispering to him. “ _Hurry_.” He hummed, and Noiz, with his face slightly flushed, pushed him back and opened his legs. Aoba let him situate himself between his thighs, and then curled legs around him. He moved up to get better positioning, and then slid inside.

Aoba tightened up around him, and the heat enveloping him was intense. It sent spikes of pleasure to every part of his body. Noiz grasped Aoba’s fingers and began a slow rhythm, moving his hips back and forth, using his arms to stabilise himself as he drove in.

Aoba’s moan to every thrust spurred him on, sinking into Aoba and caressing his hair. “Feels good?”

“ _A-ah!_ ” Aoba’s face was immersed in pleasure, biting his lips to keep his voice down.

“Where do you like it? Here?”

Aoba jolted beneath him, clawing at his back, angry marks drawn across his skin that made him hiss and groan against Aoba.

“You’ll have to tell me how you want it.”

Aoba blushed more, nesting his head into Noiz’s shoulder. “L-like that…h…”

“H…?”

“H-harder…go more…deeper…”

“Fuck, Aoba…” Soon, they were doing it in the grass, Aoba’s legs around him rendering him unable to get away, close to his body, rubbing them together. He felt Aoba stroking himself on Noiz’s abdomen, the piercing around his navel acting as a pleasurable metal against Aoba’s erection.

He furrowed his brow. It was really sexy. He raised Aoba’s leg more and kissed his lips, sweat forming at his forehead.

“N-Noiz…I- I can’t!”

“Y-yeah…”

He felt Aoba tighten around him, and then him release between them. He followed soon, body shuddering as he finished, Aoba encouraging him with kisses to his hair, head, face and neck. Spent, he leant on Aoba, a smile making its way to his face. Aoba was still out of breath as he lay back, sprawled out.

“You’re amazing.” Noiz breathed.

Aoba buried in again, still finding himself embarrassed by Noiz’s voice.

He wondered how having sex in the hospital would be worse than in the open, but found himself laughing because it was just _right_. He held Noiz’s head and grinned, kissing his cheek, and Noiz closed his eyes to Aoba’s words.

“You are too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *goes to add the sexy tags*


	8. And We'll Be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Apologies for no update yesterday. I was ill (as I was on Christmas, this is a curse, isn't it?) and I still haven't re-read the last chapter fully except for a few mistakes I noticed (what am I doing with myself?) but I had to update for sure! *puts superhero costume on* *macho muscles*

It was a bright and early morning when Aoba awoke in bed. As usual, he had five more minutes (which obviously turned out to be an hour) of sleep, before lugging himself up and awake. He checked his phone, finding something on his nightstand to keep his hair away from his face, while reading his latest messages. Most of them were from Koujaku, along with one from Noiz.

He opened Noiz’s lone message first, and all it read was:

_I’m bored._

Aoba looked at the time, trying to decipher what the message meant. Knowing Noiz, he was probably back at Rhythm with nothing to do because Aoba was still in bed. Rolling his eyes, he went to get dressed for now. Koujaku was coming back today, from all the work that had piled up for him. He was looking forward to finalising their work, but Noiz would be there too. Aoba locked his phone and put it in his pocket.

_Noiz._

It was embarrassing thinking back on last night. They’d slept together _in a park_ of all places. Aoba was sure he wouldn’t be going back there again anytime soon. He didn’t know what came over him to let that kind of thing happen, but blamed it on the (practically non-existent amount of) alcohol he’d drank.

What he did know was that he wanted to be with Noiz. He loved him.

He waved goodbye to Granny and Ren before leaving to Rhythm. Now that he was dressed, had eaten a little and was ready, he made his way there feeling in a good mood. The sun was out again, albeit a little chilly, and so far, he’d had nothing to be upset about. Everything was going fine, just what he needed now.

When he got there, his mood took a turn for the worst.

Both Noiz and Koujaku were already there, glaring death at each other, ready to start a fight with their silence alone. The looks they were giving each other were practically fuelled with electricity. Aoba wanted to take a step back and melt into the wall, in case he got burned by the intensity of their glaring match. Koujaku noticed him first, turning to him, completely disregarding Noiz and smiling brightly.

“Yo, Aoba.”

“Hey, Koujaku…” A cold sweat beaded on Aoba’s head but he nervously returned the sentiment with a grin.

“Ready to finish up?”

“Hm.” While Koujaku was setting up, Aoba padded over to his boyfriend. Boyfriend. The term sounded so unfamiliar – but they were _dating._ Last night’s memories made his cheeks get warmer again; he shooed them away.

“Morning, Noiz.” He teased, going to sit next to him with his knees up. His face lit up being around him, and he knew it. He wanted to joke around with him, maybe get him embarrassed. Noiz was such a blunt and honest guy that riling him up had become one of Aoba’s hobbies. Unfortunately for him, it often backfired, but fair enough.

“Yeah.” Noiz nodded to him, face relaxing gently. He was still concentrated, but pulled Aoba down and kissed his cheek. The surprise made Aoba flush and smack him, flustered in case Koujaku saw them. Aoba wondered if Koujaku knew that they were together.

Even if he didn’t, he was about to find out.

“Hey, Aoba! Come get ready.” Koujaku grinned, hiding his annoyance towards Noiz.

Noiz _had_ to push it.

“Old man, Aoba’s busy.”

“Oh, yeah? Doing what exactly?” Koujaku pressed his teeth together, telling himself to calm down because even though Noiz was asking for it, Aoba would be pissed if he did something and they’d never get their work done. A smirk graced Noiz’s features, only proving to grind on Koujaku’s every last nerve.

“None of your business.”

“Tch-!” Aoba shot Noiz a warning look and got up, going to Koujaku.

“I’m gonna get dressed, Koujaku. Come with me for a minute.” He sighed, leaving the room. Koujaku glared back at Noiz before following shortly. “Hey.” Aoba began once they were outside. “It’s been a while since you’ve come here.”

“Sorry, Aoba.” Koujaku apologised, scratching the back of his neck. He then looked to Aoba’s eyes, like he wanted to say something. The door opening and Noiz strolling towards them with his hands in his pockets casually stopped their conversation. Aoba gave Noiz a look that clearly told him that he would be in for it if he started something.

“Donuts.”

“Huh?”

“Did you bring any?” Noiz asked Aoba directly. He realised that he hadn’t brought something for them to eat as usual.

“Ah…sorry, Noiz. I must’ve forgotten.”

“Then let’s go get something.” Noiz continued.

“I have to finish with Koujaku first. Do you want to go after?” Aoba smiled.

Koujaku went back in the room, slamming the door behind him. Aoba flinched at his sudden outburst. Noiz didn’t seem able to care less. Aoba let Noiz follow him into the changing room, and once he was in there, he ran his hands through the side of Noiz’s hair and kissed him. Noiz stared intensely at his lips, then back at Aoba’s eyes.

“Something’s bothering you. You’re purposely getting on Koujaku today.”

Noiz furrowed his brows. “I don’t like it.”

“…What?”

“When you model for him.” Noiz finally spoke. “He’s looking at your body.”

“E-eh? Noiz, it’s just work!” Aoba hurried to defend. “Seriously, Noiz!”

But Noiz only looked away, and Aoba found himself wanting to laugh. Sometimes Noiz really was cute, when he wasn’t being a pervert. He ruffled his hair, Noiz’s expression becoming grumpier by the minute.

“Listen, I’m gonna get dressed and then we’ll be done with the painting. Go get something to eat, and when you come back, we’ll do something else.”

“Like what?”

“Just anything. Go on.”

“…Fine.” Noiz turned to leave, but not before kissing Aoba’s forehead. Aoba huffed but smiled after him, glad that they’d come this far. That Noiz trusted him and let him in. He wrapped himself up and went back to the tech room to Koujaku, who was refusing to look at him.

“Koujaku?”

“He’s baiting me, Aoba!” Koujaku growled, turning his head away. “You two…you’re together, right?” Aoba nodded quietly. He couldn’t forget that Koujaku had been the one to help him in his tough times. He owed him that much. “ _Shit_ , Aoba. I don’t get why you’d go for a brat like that.”

Aoba laughed. “Me neither. But he means a lot to me, and so do you, Koujaku. Even if we’re in a relationship, you’re still my best friend.” _And my hero._

“Yeah.” Koujaku grinned. And Aoba elbowed him. And it felt right again.

 

“Let’s all go out.” Aoba proposed after the painting was done. Koujaku had insisted he couldn’t see it until it was dry, and even though Aoba had grumbled about it, he had his patience. Now, the only thing left was to celebrate. Aoba decided they should all head out and just have fun. Noiz didn’t want Koujaku there, and the feeling was mutual on Koujaku’s end but begrudgingly, they agreed.

Koujaku tagged on Aoba’s side while Noiz walked more to himself, but beside Aoba as well. Neither talked to each other, except for the odd jab, but with time, the atmosphere loosened up. They hit the arcades, and Aoba beat both Noiz and Koujaku, who then, in turn, beat each other and kept ending up in ties. When the last draw came up on the screen, Aoba dragged Koujaku away from Noiz, who was insisting on a rematch, while Noiz had to follow not to be left behind.

After some time there, Koujaku could see that Aoba was happy, and really, that was all that mattered. They tried some other games, Aoba laughing, Noiz looking pleased with himself, and even he found himself having a good time, something he’d missed while he was at work.

They didn’t even realise how long they’d spent out. Time seemed to just fly by. By the time they left the gaming stores, Aoba had gained a new hat and they were all considerably shorter on change. But no fighting happened after that. It was just three people, having fun.

Koujaku somehow invited them for a drink. They ended up in the bar. Koujaku drank the most, Aoba holding back for the sake of his embarrassment and Noiz was given apple juice. He knew he was being mocked there. Even after saying he’d already drank with Aoba anyway, he ended up drinking the juice.

Aoba somehow found that hysterically funny.

By the time the day ended, they were all a little out of it. Be it from tiring themselves out or from Koujaku’s bar trip, they ended up walking back past Rhythm. Koujaku lived on the other side, so they stopped at the crossroads, Koujaku and Aoba still smiling while Noiz fell into the comfortable pace.

“I beat your ass fair and square.” Koujaku jeered to Noiz.

Noiz smirked in response. “For an old man, you’re a pretty sore loser.”

Aoba found it funny again. Maybe he had overdone it a little on the drink. These were two people he wanted to stick with through anything.

“Take care of Aoba.” Koujaku spoke seriously, and Noiz responded with equally as clear words.

“I never intended any less.”

Somehow, Aoba knew they’d gotten through to each other. The darkness fell over the sky. He went to Koujaku first, hugging him.

“See you later, hippo.”

“Careful going back home, you!”

“Haha!”

And when Koujaku waved goodbye, heading back home, Aoba turned to Noiz. He wrapped his arms around Noiz, hugging his head to his shoulder and smiling. “Thank you, for everything.”

Noiz closed his eyes once again. “See you tomorrow, Aoba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a little on the filler-y side, but I felt that Koujaku needed that talk with them. We got that BROMANCE *sunglasses again* (I'm sorry)
> 
> Anyway! I think we're going to be wrapping it up next chapter! I probably won't be able to write for a while after the last chapter, but I've got some NSFW stuff hiding in the corner ready to be published *hehehe* see you tomorrow :D


	9. Like Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it, an epilogue of sorts. Smut warning ahead! *more sexy tags*

“Aoba, the phone.”

“Coming!” Aoba ran downstairs, towel around his neck, and grabbed the phone from Noiz. He answered it with a smile, fluffing up his hair. “Hey, Koujaku. What’s up?”

_“Yo, Aoba! When are you coming? I’ve been here for ages, you know.”_

“Sorry! I’ll be there around…let’s say, eleven?”

_“Geez. See you then.”_

“Bye, Koujaku.”

Ending the call, he turned to Noiz. He felt arms wrap around his waist with a smile, and balanced his chin on Noiz’s shoulder. “Morning, Mr. Handsome.”

“Morning, Aoba.”

Aoba swayed in Noiz’s embrace, head against his collar, feeling bright and energetic for today. The glow of the sun beyond the windows seemed to warm up everything in its wake. He drew away from Noiz and brought his hands up to straighten his tie for him.

It had been over a year since they’d met now, and in the month of their anniversary since they’d met, Noiz had proposed they live together. He’d asked Aoba’s grandmother for permission, and with all seriousness, Aoba had begun to share a house with his beloved. Noiz joked about them being married, but Aoba really did feel like a newlywed at times. Noiz would leave his clothes and laundry all over the floor, and had to be dragged out of bed for work, but it was perfect, home.

They’d gone to visit Noiz’s brother in Germany for a short stay. Noiz decided that if they were to have that honeymoon after all (and was smacked by a blushing Aoba again), they’d go to live there. But for now, they were living their life together in Midorijima.

And that was just how it was. Noiz had started to work in business, and was promptly late for work on a regular basis since he would much rather stay in bed and convince Aoba that five more minutes didn’t translate to an hour more in bed. It only meant half an hour, of course.

Noiz smirked, brushing wet strands of hair plastered on Aoba’s face back. “You’re sexy when you’re out of the shower."

“Noiz!” Aoba grumbled, but his face betrayed him, tinting pink. “Come on, get out.”

“Heh.” Noiz headed to the front door of the house, Aoba following behind him. When he got to said door, he turned and leaned down just a little to meet Aoba in a kiss. He felt hands on his face, and his eyes fell close, falling into Aoba’s kisses. And in all honesty, Aoba’s kisses were the only reason he made it to the front door. “I’m leaving.”

“Be safe, Noiz.”

“Love you.”

Aoba murmured the same words back before waving after Noiz. He went back into the house with a sigh and ended up with a hairdryer in hand, blowing warm air on his head. The house was decorated in white, which made it seem bigger when the light hit it. It was blissful though. Aoba would get by his morning chores and then head out to work as well. They both finished early and then spent the evenings together.

Aoba put on his shoes and left, locking the door behind him, after making sure that Ren was cared for and curled up in his cosy place. He liked taking Ren out with them all the time, and apart from when he and Noiz were working, he never failed to be kept safe by him.

On the way to Rhythm, he stopped by Granny’s every day, despite her telling him that she was fine and hitting him for worrying all the time. Koujaku came out to meet him, and it was just like always, them chatting away about Koujaku’s outings with his team.

When Koujaku had shown Aoba the painting at last, he’d been in awe. It was definitely his best work yet, and Aoba had been grinning and nudging him playfully. Noiz had also seen it, and although he said nothing, Aoba knew he was impressed. It somehow ended up with some competition because Noiz decided he wanted to digitally paint Aoba while he was asleep.

“Morning, Aoba!”

“Hey.” Aoba smiled happily, the two going to work for today. “You going to open up shop today?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“Still random as ever. All those ladies probably stand outside there for days until you decide you’re going to cut their hair.”

“Hey! I do let everyone know.” Koujaku grumbled. “Where’s the brat?”

“He’s working today too. Living with him is harder than you’d think, you know. I’m like a housewife or something.”

“Hmmm, I’m sure you’d make a good wife, Aoba.”

“Shut it!”

“And I’ll do your hair on your wedding day.” At this, Aoba flushed.

“We’re not getting married yet, idiot.”

“Still, you two have been together for ages now.”

“Yeah.” Aoba grinned. “We have.”

 

When he said goodbye to Koujaku for today and they’d wrapped up their work, he headed off to his job, which started for a few hours after lunch, and he worked hard during their photo-shoot for the season. Aoba liked doing this from time to time, although it was embarrassing when Noiz ordered magazines with him in them specifically. Aoba told him to stop wasting money, and if he really wanted them, he’d get them for him from his workplace.

Aoba was a saver through and through. If he needed something, he’d much rather get it from a junk shop than a fancy store.

It was time to go home by the evening. He’d greet Ren as he opened the door, do some last-minute tidying here and there, and then start preparing his and Noiz’s dinner. Noiz was never picky, and still chose to eat pizza over anything else, but Aoba supposed it was a preference after all. Just like how he knew Noiz really did love rabbits.

When Noiz came in through the door, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar. “I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Noiz!” He came to the kitchen, where Aoba was busy at the stove, and circled his arms around his waist. The familiarly unfamiliar scent of cologne made Aoba chuckle, and he turned to kiss Noiz’s cheek. “You’ve worked hard.”

Noiz’s face looked younger even though he had grown to become an adult. He was still undeniably a kid inside, and was impulsive to impress Aoba – but he was mature and had changed too. He no longer had piercings on his face, but that didn’t mean he’d taken them off everywhere. Speaking of _down there._

“Hey, Aoba. I have something that needs tending to.”

“Noiz! I’m cooking, you pervert!” Aoba sputtered, broken from his relaxed trance and suppressing the urge to give Noiz a scolding.

“Hmm.” Noiz’s amused laugh rumbled against the back of Aoba’s neck. He placed a kiss there, before going to wait for Aoba to serve their meals.

As per usual, they talked about their day, Aoba more animatedly while Noiz preferred to just listen and occasionally sneak in a remark that he knew would earn him a few blushes and angry brows. When dinner was over, and after watching a movie, they’d have tea or a snack, before heading up to bed.

If Noiz was lucky, he would get a round of lovemaking. If he wasn’t, he’d get kicked out of the bed and banished to sleep on the couch for the night. Tonight, he got the best of both worlds. While Aoba had been in the mood for round one, Noiz had been kicked out when proposing for another go and had indeed been sent off to sleep downstairs.

Aoba had felt sorry for him when he’d gone down those steps, defeated, in his boxers. So he’d come downstairs with some pillows and joined Noiz on the sofa, too stubborn to allow him back into bed.

“Aoba…” Noiz had murmured, nesting under his neck. Aoba was always warm, even when he was shivering from the cold outside. He lifted Aoba’s jumped, sneaking his head under it and getting cosy. Aoba was ticklish and smacked him, looking down at him under the neck of his jumper, where Noiz was hiding.

When Noiz started playing with his nipples, he gave in and pulled Noiz’s head out of his jumper, pushing him back on the sofa and letting Noiz vocalise his perverseness about how much he loved Aoba. Needless to say, Aoba shut him up by dipping his hand into his boxers and pulling out his prize.

Aoba licked his lips, the piercings catching his eyes in the dim lighting. He hovered over the erection, lips forming an ‘o’ and barely grazing the tip just to tease Noiz. Noiz had a perfect mouth to thrust into, and Aoba wasn’t letting him have it, holding him in place and just breathing against him.

Noiz’s aroused face looked down to Aoba, and he trailed his thumb around Aoba’s lips, prying them apart and slipping his thumb inside. Aoba sucked on his fingers, running his tongue along them, rubbing his lips against them. Noiz moved his hand and Aoba followed with his mouth. Noiz brought his fingers to his cock and Aoba continued swallowing his fingers, and, along with them, Noiz got him to devour his erection.

There was something about Aoba giving him head that was so fucking arousing. The way he praised it and slipped his tongue under it, or just used his smaller fingers to hook around Noiz’s piercings and just _pull_ , making it dip down and then back into his mouth.

Noiz groaned and gripped Aoba’s hair, tightening his hands in it and coaxing Aoba to stroke him with his lips. He breathed out as Aoba drew away, pumping him, saliva still on his tip. He could feel himself pulse as the warm air circled him seductively.

He watched through heated eyes as Aoba removed himself from his standing length completely and got up off the sofa. Aoba looked horny. Which was always the best kind of sign. His eyes followed Aoba’s hands as he lowered them to the bottom of his jumper, threading them underneath it and waiting for Noiz’s attention completely.

His hands ran up himself, lifting the material up inch by inch, grazing up his sides and then he turned away and finished rolling it up, Noiz getting a view of his back, the soft skin revealed to him kissable. He bit his lip and looked around at Noiz, then brought his hands to his last remaining clothing.

He slipped his fingers under the waistband, dipping them down and then letting them fall past his thighs, dropping down to the floor. He invitingly moved closer to Noiz, whose eyes were trained on his thighs. Aoba was hard too, and brought his leg up to sit on Noiz’s chest.

Noiz could only get busy between Aoba’s legs, opening his mouth to suck Aoba’s cock. Aoba moaned loudly and grasped at Noiz’s hair, tugging him forward against where he was pleasuring him. He lifted his hips until he was completely straddling Noiz, who ran his hands up and down his thighs, bobbing his head at a fast pace that had Aoba writhing on him, bending down to kiss his head.

Noiz, face pleasured and excited, leaned down to lick Aoba lower, reaching to his opening, warm and where he was earlier, and kissed. Aoba jolted forward, a series of moans resounding as he bucked against Noiz face, the wet feeling of his tongue _there_ sending shocks of pleasure throughout him.

Noiz lapped at him, separating his cheeks to go deeper, until Aoba was a panting mess, pulling his head away and moving back to straddle his hips and ride him. Noiz opened his legs and seated Aoba’s ass on his straining length. Aoba gave him a sensual look before parting his thighs and sinking down.

Aoba’s cry of pleasure met his ears as they started moving. Noiz’s thrusts up into him slapped Aoba’s skin as he bounced on his waist, murmuring loving calls of his name, humming sweet, soft _Noiz_ s. His hair stroked Noiz’s face, its delicate scent

While they were making love on the sofa, the phone decided it wanted to ring. Aoba huffed and chose to ignore it, grinning and leaning in to kiss Noiz passionately. He stroked his face, hands supporting Noiz’s head as their lips met slowly and intensely. Noiz pulled back with a smirk and buried himself in Aoba, the two picking up their pace, creaking the sofa back and forth.

While high on the pleasurable feeling, Noiz raised his hand to grip Aoba’s erection, hurriedly rubbing it, grunting as he could feel his own release coming on.

“You coming?”

“Mm!” Aoba threw his head back, hands on Noiz’s chest, and orgasm wracked his body. He swayed his hips, grinding down on Noiz, before his body became sensitive and Noiz did the work, driving into him fast, Aoba murmuring for him to come.

In short spasms, Noiz’s hips jutted forward and Aoba moaned a breathy sigh that spurred him to finish. Thoroughly satiated and more than tired, Aoba grumbled for Noiz to be responsible for tidying up and possibly making it hard for him to get to work tomorrow.

They separated to sleep, and Aoba lazily draped his arm on Noiz while he carded through his hair. Sleeping in Noiz’s arms had become another sweet normality now too.

When he woke up and checked the time, Aoba had to throw himself off the sofa and drag a very naked Noiz to the bathroom, get him to get dressed and sort himself out. Noiz casually used the toilet while Aoba was brushing his teeth, also earning him a smack. Then, while Aoba was brushing his hair in the mirror, Noiz shoved in front of him to do his tie.

“Brat, move!”

“Not moving.”

“Get out the way!”

“Nope.”

After some more shoving and Aoba ending up doing his tie for him, they ran downstairs for breakfast. Noiz answered the phone and gave it to him, and he told Koujaku he’d be heading out now with Noiz, speaking with his mouth full of cereal.

Then, they were speed-walking around the house, bumping into each other, Noiz trying to catch Aoba for a kiss and having his face held back while Aoba attempted to make sure that they hadn’t left anything running in the kitchen.

Checking each other down once more before leaving the house, they shared a kiss, getting ready to split up in different directions. And with that, they shared a grin.

“Meet you there.”

“Same time?”

“ _Same place_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Thank you for sticking with me. I don't know if I can express how much that means to me.   
> I won't be able to write another long one for a while, but thank you again, and, like always, see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos make my day ♥ (I don't know what's going on but TAKE IT. Take the love.)
> 
> Ahem. 
> 
> Until next time XD.


End file.
